


Jeneh

by Deserett



Series: Radical-verse [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Army, Gen, Incest, M/M, Memories, Other, Romance, Spin Off, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джен, дочь генерала Фрэнсиса Конрада, возвращается домой после его смерти, думая, что она - единственная, кто наполовину осиротела. Но у нее есть единокровный брат, всю жизнь проживший в самой засекреченной лаборатории на планете. И мачеха - родная мать Джен - желает познакомить ее с сиблингом. Идея в целом не плохая, если не считать того, что в жилах обоих течет кровь психопата и убийцы...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call | Звонок

Я сдул тонкий слой пыли с клавиатуры и выгнал пауков из их теплой лежанки между потолком и крышкой серверной стойки №3. Уборщиков, видимо, напугали до заикания, чтоб и близко не подходили сюда... и не смели нарушать что-либо в конфигурации проводов. Но теперь я здесь со своим внимательно-злобным прищуром, можно и порядок навести. Какой там номерок у администратора, забыл...

\- Алло! Берта, ты? А почему голос такой напуганный? Ты наконец похудела? Как дети? Что значит «развелась»? Я еще помню твой свадебный кредит. Молодец, девочка. Короче, записывай: на ланч я пойду в „Carnegie”[1], комнату свою оставлю открытой. Распорядись вылизать тут всё до блеска. Не знаю. И этого не знаю. Ломайте на здоровье, платить неустойку за неработающие мобильные сервисы всё равно будут не из моего кармана. Нет, я никого не видел. Нет, я ничего не передам. Повесь трубку, ты достаешь меня. Нет, я не изменился, тебе кажется.

\- Ты правда здорово изменился, Кси, - Николь застряла в дверном проеме, эффектно загнув одну ножку назад, как в старом голливудском фильме. Я отметил тонкую шпильку туфлей и бриллианты на ремешке. Широко улыбнулся, приглашая ее войти. - Выглядишь взрослым и намного более уверенным в себе. Растерял скромность, приличные манеры, да и тихий голос куда-то девался. Я бы назвала тебя циничным... если бы не знала, в каких переделках тебе пришлось побывать.

\- Давай не будем об этом, - я замахал руками, но быстро опомнился и вернулся к клавиатуре, проверяя банковские secure-коды и ситуацию на межбанковском валютном рынке. - Я уже целых три недели как в порядке, отлежался дома, отпоился супами и отъелся на отборных харчах Жерара. Рана на лбу полностью зажила, доктор исправно выписывает мне антидепрессанты, а я исправно их не пью. А мой главный антидепрессант, он... ну ты же знаешь... - я запнулся, осознав, что цинизму мне еще учиться и учиться.

\- Исправно греет тебя долгими ночами в холодной постели, - подсказала Никки менторским голосом, но притворяться дольше не смогла и рассмеялась. - Кси, я просто зашла пожелать тебе доброго утра. И поздравить с возвращением в главный компьютерный узел здания. Строго следуя твоим предписаниям, мы ничего здесь не трогали, и все работало как часы. Однако у нас появились новые сотрудники, у них не настроен доступ в Интернет, не созданы почтовые ящики, продажникам нужны учетные записи в клиентскую базу, а двум менеджерам в отделе поддержки нужно выдать пароли в тикет-систему. Кроме того, Альфред попросил обновить настройки файрволлов и spy-программ, чтоб народ поменьше зависал в соцсетях и жрал трафик фоточками. Какой-то умелец, пользуясь отсутствием root-админа, поставил себе прокси и обошел наши обычные защитные экраны. И, если можно – шеф также просил написать программу, подключенную к документам бухгалтера-кассира, которая будет автоматически штрафовать нарушителей за превышение квоты времени, отведенного на сидение в Интернете.

\- А за злостные и систематические киберпреступления – лишать премиальных? Понял, понял, без проблем. Сейчас же этим займусь. Но ты могла сбросить мне данные о новичках и хитрых бездельниках в приватный чат, - я быстро проверил главный FireWall, присвистнул, открыл командную строку и одним легким движением отрубил доступ на все сайты, за исключением корпоративного и партнерских. Не навсегда, разумеется, а пока буду ловить нарушителей. Довольно размял костяшки и крутанулся в кресле к Николь. - Признавайся, зачем еще пожаловала?

\- Ну... Мы знаем, что ты не хочешь никуда переезжать из Нью-Йорка. Помучились и нашли подходящего человека во флоридский офис. Но мы хотим, чтоб ты контролировал его действия дистанционно. Плюс два часа к рабочему дню и двойной оклад. Что скажешь?

\- Идите нахрен с такими предложениями. Я предпочту провести два этих часа дома, нежась в холодных объятьях сама знаешь кого. Лучше быть заживо сожранным им, чем провести на работе лишнюю секунду.

\- Ну Кси, я же пошутила! Надбавки к времени не будет, только надбавка к окладу. Может быть, чуточку придется урезать время обеда, минут на пятнадцать, не больше. Они там в Майами пока не очень разбираются в доводке продукта до клиента и теряются, когда им задают вопросы всякие проныры: квази-специалисты, занудные проверяльщики, в частном порядке нанятые тайные покупатели...

\- Хочу восьмипроцентный пакет акций RT CyberWorks.

\- Что? Это же, по биржевым индексам... - она загнула пальцы, считая в уме, - почти сто восемьдесят миллионов баксов!

\- Восемь процентов акций. И я согласен.

\- Семитская душа, - проворчала Никки досадливо, но лицо у нее просияло от радости. - По рукам. Контракт принесут из юридического отдела. Теперь у меня правда всё. Hasta luego[2].

\- De ninguna manera, nos vemos mañana[3], - ответил я беззаботно. - Я знаю, как эти ребята печатают бумажки. Хорошо, если к концу недели увижу хоть строчку из своего договора.

Никки расхохоталась и вышла, виляя алым шелковым бантом, завязанным сзади на ее суперкороткой юбке.

 _«Помолодела и посочнела,_ \- подумал я мимоходом, начав настраивать доступ в солнечную Флориду себе и помощнику, - _с тех пор как я вернулся с того света в ряды нашего скучного офисного планктона. Чуть похудевший, чуть побледневший, но невредимый. В отличие от некоторых. Сид начал заглядываться в вырез ее блузки. Занятно. А ведь изображал из себя нетрадиционного... Хм, стол вибрирует. А, нет, это звонок на сотовый. Из дома. Ни минуты спокойно поработать не дают. Ну вот кому я мог понадобиться в такую адскую рань?»_

\- Жёлуди у аппарата.

\- Кси?.. - растерянный голос моего маанца. Я прыскаю от смеха.

\- Нет-нет, жёлуди. Мы тут в земле уютно лежим, вызреваем. Втроем.

\- Ксюня, я помешал, я знаю...

\- Нет, но ты прав, я только вышел на работу после больничного, впервые оставив вас с Ангелом одних, проходит каких-то два часа, и вот ты звонишь. О чем я могу думать? Только о плохом.

\- Особняк стоит, повар готовит, Ангел спит, но на пороге топчется моя... мачеха, - он забавно стукнулся носом в микрофон. И мне страшно захотелось увидеть премилое выражение его голубоглазой мордахи. - Леди Минерва приехала повидаться и сообщить, что сегодня в Америку вернулась моя старшая сестра. И меня очень хотят с ней познакомить. А я что-то трушу.

\- Ты не мог бы начать свой увлекательный рассказ с того места, где леди Конрад узнает, в какой именно хибаре Нью-Йорка ты живешь? И твоя единокровная сестра, получается, тоже?..

\- Нет, с чего бы вдруг? Ты явно не понимаешь, о чем речь. Самолет Джен сел в аэропорту Кеннеди ночью, шофер привычно забрал ее в Мёрсери...

\- Куда?

\- Дом фельдмаршала. То есть ты понятия не имел, в каком пригороде _его_ «хибара», угу? - Эрик начал неуважительно надо мной ржать. Впрочем, у него сейчас на это полное право. Я взлохматил себе всю шевелюру на макушке, стараясь соображать как можно быстрее.

\- Хорошо. Твоя сестра в полном неведении о твоём существовании. И Минерва, встретив дочку, бросила ее одну в домашних хоромах, подобрала полы королевского плаща и помчалась, дай-ка угадаю... ко мне. Воспользовавшись телефонным справочником. А нашла тебя. И теперь вы держите совет вдвоем, как быть. Леди, как и подобает женщине, просто распирает от желания выболтать другой, более юной леди, главную сплетню века, твой секрет.

\- Наш секрет, Кси. И я не хотел бы приглашать Джен в твой особняк, невольно чувствуя себя нищим бродягой, которого ты приютил из жалос...

\- Стоп. Довольно. Не смей давить на мои самые чувствительные струнки. Объясни мне теперь с предыдущего места: почему ты прячешь зад в кусты?

\- Во-первых, это дочь Фрэнсиса Конрада. Наверняка она ест человечину. Сырой. Во-вторых... какое может быть во-вторых?! Этого достаточно! Могу ли я приехать к тебе на работу?

\- Эм... куда? Для чего?! - я привстал, а потом присел мимо кресла, чувствуя, как глаза сами округляются.

\- Я боюсь! Я никто и звать меня никак. Я же ошибка природы, она испепелит меня презрением с первого взгляда. Фрэнсис сделал меня вручную, раскрасил, бллин, вручную, я...

\- Ну не нервничай так, Эрик. Уверен, она нормальная, не сожрет тебя. А если начнет, то всё равно подавится.

\- Ну Кси!

\- Хорошо, приезжай. Я приглашу ее сюда. Но говорить при свидетелях – это трусость, недостойная сына генерала Конрада. Всё-всё, прекращаю умничать. Отправь королеву домой, а принцессе надиктуйте адрес RT CyberWorks. Впрочем, мы все идиоты, это излишнее.

\- То есть?

\- Морис! - и я нажал красную кнопку отбоя.

Сначала Эрик не поймёт, но у него же коэффициент интеллекта перевалил за двести пять пунктов. Энджи проснется и поделится с ним моими воспоминаниями об одном глупом человеке, из-за которого я – уже эпоху назад – был доставлен с мешком на голове на военную базу к своему первому настоящему мужчине-соблазнителю.

С ненавистью и любовью я вздрогнул, вспомнив лицо. Таким, каким не видел его никогда, но мне показал проектор памяти Энджи, лицо фельдмаршала Америки до моего появления – холодным и спящим, в бесконечной отрешенности от праздной суеты и тщеты мира. И глаза... бесчувственные, металлически голубые, но от сильного желания или безумной ярости умеющие воспламеняться и сногсшибательно синеть. Сколько раз они сбили меня с ног? И каждый раз я отказывался вставать, плененный прочнее, чем какими-то убогими замками или наручниками.

\- Фрэнки... - я с готовностью поднес ладонь к щекам, но они остались сухи. - Твоя дочь едет знакомиться с твоими убийцами. Даже жаль, что Дезерэтт вернулся в ад и не поможет мне с тёплым приёмом.

 

* * *

 

[1] Ресторан еврейской кухни на Манхэттене: 7-я авеню между 55-ой и 56-ой улицами.

[2] До встречи позже (исп.)

[3] Как бы не так, увидимся завтра (исп.)


	2. The heart | Сердце

Позвонил на пост охраны, предупредил о гостях. Но по глупому стечению обстоятельств я родился таким наивным, что не заподозрил, кого Эрик притащит с собой...

\- Энджи, какого хрена ты тут делаешь?

\- Ты однажды задавал мне этот вопрос, в этом же дата-центре и в точности таким же отвратительным тоном, - он красиво изогнулся, как будто собираясь двинуть кому-то в челюсть с ноги, но вместо моего лица стукнул по крышке FTP-сервера №11 носком своего готического ботинка, чем нехило впечатлил маанца: всю жизнь, зараза бледнорожая, носил обувь общим весом в три кило и сегодня тоже традиции не изменил. - После чего мы нашли твоего папеньку мертвым и очень долго не могли потрахаться. И вовсе не потому, что у меня не вставало в морге.

\- Твою бабушку, заткнулся бы ты... Стоишь живым недоэволюционировавшим богом посреди моего пыльного логова, затмеваешь тераваттное солнце одной левой ладошкой и пачкаешь при этом губы сраными пошлостями. Спрячься куда-нибудь, пока я тебя раздевать не начал, ты всё нам испортишь! - слова мои, как обычно, разошлись с делом. Заткнулся сам и с наслаждением вис на нём, на адово сладком совершенстве. Его хочется целовать без устали и лапать за тренированный многочасовыми прогулками и пробежками зад, убеждаясь, что он реален, а не с обложки “Хэллхаммера” выдран. И такой ужасный скромник и добряк, не устоит перед просьбами помиловать любых, самых отъявленных мерзавцев, а в награду потребует всего лишь 1,7 м² бесстыжей поверхности моего тела. Но я домашний тиран, ревнивец и озабоченный придурок, незачем Джен его видеть, пробовать оттопыренным мизинчиком яд его красоты и порочности. Смущенного маанца в количестве одной симпатичной штуки дочке генерала будет более чем достаточно, других жертв по регламенту допустить нельзя. - Мой острозубый фей, не будешь ли ты так добр влезть на серверный шкаф и сесть спиной к двери?

\- Эрик желает пустить меня в ход как секретное мерзопакостное оружие, - Ангел с любопытством подержал мои руки в своих, будто взвешивая. Тут и снайпер прозевал бы момент перехода из дуракаваляния в серьезность. - Ты плакал?

\- Нет, с чего ты взял, - организм стормозил всего ничего, генерируя ответ между голосовыми связками, но я уже попался. Стою, стараясь не моргать слишком часто, и невольно проклинаю дальновидность Эрика. Оба чёртовы глубинные телепаты, не чета рядовым вампирам; оба обещали не лезть мне в многострадальную голову; обоих бы отшлепал за нарушение запрета, нечаянно найдя у себя в подкорке. Но Энджи проницает меня и без засовывания щупалец в мозг.

_Прошу, не злите. Я ничего не сделал, я сдержался. Как можно было поймать мой ни во что не воплотившийся порыв? Стереть легкомысленную улыбку с моего лица, испортить краски моего радостного и делового утра._

_Чёрт возьми, я хочу думать о генерале, но не сейчас. В полном одиночестве, в гордом изгнании, в пещерке, которую никому не советую откапывать, если не хотите подорваться на мне, как на мине. Да в конце концов, я имею право остаться наедине со своим безъязыким горем. Я ни с кем не позволю себе говорить о том, что потерял. Я описать-то не могу, что чувствую и как. Но уже погружаюсь в этот долбаный водоворот._

Нет начальной или финишной точки, за что уцепился, с тем и тонешь. Чаще всего ловлю себя то на дурацких идеях воскрешения, то на самонадеянной просьбе отпроситься ненадолго в инферно. Как в тюрьму, чтоб повидать преступника. Не пустят? Если в земной каталажке разрешают разговор по телефону через толстое стекло, неужели в аду запрещено хотя бы издалека увидеться...

Ломаю очередной виток сумасшествия на полуобразе и полуформе, но меня подхватывает другой. И тщетно твердить себе, что находишься на работе, что назначен посредником между детьми Конрада, что тебя ждут, в тебя верят. _Как вы можете вообще спокойно произносить эту фамилию и не давиться слогами? А, плевать на вас._ Тюрьма воочию здесь, она важнее. Суровый привратник дразнит громадными ключами, приглашает снять со связки один и спрашивает: «А дальше что? Полюбуешься – и? Какой смысл подвергать себя новым мучениям?» Он говорит еще, но я отключаюсь от его голоса, слышу только ключи, их манящий лязг – лживой надежды, отнятой свободы. И водоворот втягивает меня еще глубже, туда, где совсем нет никакого выхода, только тьма и мое голое одинокое эго, оставшееся с носом.

Я знаю, это называется тоска. Гнев на безвременно утраченное, вина и раскаяние. Я не простился с ним, я избегал его, мстил за гибель Сандре Льюны, я бросил его в объятьях кошмара... и Блака. Потом и вовсе уехал, чтобы проведать Николь, поддавшись уговорам повара и собственной совести. А потом уехал он, на свою дрянную ракетостроительную базу... и верный пёс не защитил его. Никто не защитил бы, я знаю, знаю! Перед Зверем все равны. И я сам по-прежнему ношу в поганом нутре предателя это проклятье. Древнее зло, “radical”. И сто раз прокрученный в голове сценарий спасения не нашел бы своих актеров на подмостках никогда. Даже если бы я добежал до его спальни первым, ничего не изменилось бы. Ангел пытал бы его на моих глазах, вот и вся разница. Пытал, но не убил, это самое ужасное, его забирали живым, он продолжал истекать кровью. Он... наконец-то ощущал боль? Я теряюсь, какой из этих бессмысленных вопросов терзает меня сильнее.

Круги ада Данте кончились, а мой водоворот за ними едва начался. Я заблудился в лабиринте беспощадных снов, которые обыкновенно вижу ночью, но сейчас я забрел на фабрику по их изготовлению. Сказать, что я ненавижу их? О-о... **он** прикасается ко мне, как любовник, а не диктатор, целует губами, освобожденными от приказов о расстрелах и взрывах, я задыхаюсь от слёз, вволю умираю в рыданиях, во сне я плачу вдоволь, как годовалый младенец, красный и непрерывно надрывающий глотку, никакое проклятье обескровленной и двойственной сущности меня не сдерживает и не стесняет.

Но я просыпаюсь... и мое лицо неизменно спокойно, глаза сухи и недвижны. А на груди неизменно лежит его сын, спит теплым беззащитным сокровищем, которое я не могу потерять, как потерял Фрэнсиса.

А Энджи... который не умел спать до воскрешения... так и не объяснил мне, почему я, превращенный в подобие вампира, не расстался со сном, как расставался он. Особенный я или особенный он? Наверное, он. Самый счастливый из нас троих. Единственный, у кого есть отец и всегда будет. Я обвиняю? Я просто продолжаю страдать, барахтаясь и злясь на недавнее прошлое. Продлеваю тишину и множу восклицательные знаки в терпеливых глазах Эрика. Ангел задал мне такой невинный с виду вопрос. И эта тишина разоблачила меня, продала. Обесценила одно  зеленое неуверенное «нет» и выкосила поле всех засеянных, крепких, но не взошедших. И больше они мне не поверят. Я плакал? Сорок ночей потопа. Ненавижу казаться уязвимым. Ощущать себя «плохим». Как будто любить его было преступлением. Как будто я должен был прекратить это по команде вместе с его смертью, изъять из себя, как дурную привычку.

«Брось курить фельдмаршала, это вредно для здоровья».

Я плакал? Я смеялся? «Курил» и вспоминал. Силился собрать пережитое по кускам, назвать по номерам шрапнель, увязшую в розовых лохмотьях души. Не оперируйте меня, не всё можно выковырять ножом и пинцетом. Пусть не заживает, я не стану от этого хуже. Я вообще не собираюсь меняться.

Я плакал? _Ты издеваешься?_ Я всё еще не могу признаться.

_Я потратил все слезы на тебя, Ангел. Ты не посмеешь спросить, что было бы, выбери я фельдмаршала. Ты изобретательный гад, ты придумал способ забрать меня, не ставя перед этим насильственным выбором. Но ты, нет, вы оба... вы не дали мне времени свыкнуться и отпустить его._ Ниточки были обрублены без соболезнующих цветов и черных креповых открыток, и я мучаюсь, гадая, в чьей руке оказались ножницы. Врач писал в больничном листе, что я заработал ангину после сильного ливня, что метался в бреду, что меня трясла и истощала высокая температура. Вы поверили? Повелись на такую чушь?

Я не просил невозможного, я хотел забыть только его резковатый, ни на что не похожий голос. Я помнил слишком многое, я молил выбросить хотя бы это. И моя голова разрывалась, справедливо, раз от горя не смогло разорваться сердце.

Я плакал. _Вы поверили? Мы дошли до точки абсурда._ И «да», и «нет» – теперь одинаково ложь. Я просто хочу забыть. Глаза всего лишь орган зрения. Зачем приписывать им большее? И мимика лица ничего не значит. И тишина тоже.

Что я делал все последние минуты?

Держал зажатыми клавиши “Ctrl” и “Z”, в бесконечной попытке отменить несостоявшееся последнее действие. Несостоявшееся, потому что я больше ничего не нажимал. Как символично.

Эрик обнимает меня за левое бедро. Ангел по-прежнему стоит знаком возрождения идолопоклонства и затмевает солнце.

А я, захлебнувшийся в тоске, отплевался и вынырнул. Поплавали, и хватит. Кто-то идет.

\- Эрик, раз ты малодушно выбрал парламентером Ангела – прячься сам. Здесь достаточно плотно выстроенные ряды со шкафами, чтобы ты нашел себе укрытие подальше от моего стола. Проводку нервно не грызи, используй для этого ногти, как пай-мальчик.

\- Спасибо за полезный совет. А как я пойму, что пора выйти? Энджи – слишком жестокий шутник, может подать неверный сигнал. Я доверяю только тебе.

\- Я тоже умею зло шутить, зря на меня надеешься, - я вытер вспотевшие ладони о брюки. Еще разок без малейшего успеха выбросил Фрэнсиса из головы. - Кто-нибудь из вас, мне уже насрать кто, свалите с экрана! Каблуки, приближающиеся к серверной, могут быть только женскими, и, судя по глуховатому стуку, это не высокая шпилька вертихвостки Николь. Повторять не буду...

\- Я остаюсь с тобой, - Ангел, какой же ты чёрт двусмысленный. Но я облегченно зароюсь носом тебе в шею, послав в жопу субординацию, вежливость и все приличия, Эрик серебряным туманом развеется в оптоволокне, и ты предстанешь единоличным гостеприимным хозяином этого помещения, пинком отворившим дверь для избалованной светской жизнью дамы в каком-нибудь вульгарно розовом или даже ярко-красном корсете. Решающий бросок, секунда рубежа, в которую я делаю глубокий вдох, а воздух уже за Рубиконом. Захватчика территории всегда легко отличить: незнакомые духи, свежие, тщательно вымытые и высушенные феном волосы, характерный запах помады, его ни с чем не спутать, и менее характерный, но узнаваемый запах новенькой туши для ресниц. Потом – хлопок приземлившейся на пол без всякого официоза женской сумки... или то был рюкзак?! Изрядно удивленный, я продолжаю искать спасение на теле демонского сына. И вслушиваться в новую тональность его хриплого голоса, невозмутимо выводящего... это: - Добро пожаловать в машинное сердце корпорации, миссис Греновер.


	3. The hush | Молчание

Два притопа, три прихлопа, хмыканье в тембре «недурственно у вас тут стены покрашены в серый кирпич». Тяжелые, будто железом подбитые сапоги. К нам точно пришла леди? А, плевать. Зажмурившись, я вдыхал запах богоподобного демона: однажды он был вампиром, а потом возродился... черт знает кем, если честно. Называть его джокером, конечно, удобно, но вот что бы это еще значило? Зубы остались такие же острые, язык – острее любых зубов, но он отбрасывает тень и не пугает меня больше мертвенно-холодными руками, ногами или... нет, член всегда был приятной температуры. Я подышал еще немного отравляющей завесой его волос и почти забыл, что в серверной находится кто-то кроме. 

\- Милая, ты слишком много куришь. Грудничка своего черным молоком травить не жалко?

Что? Что?! Она назвала Ангела... а меня... _кем?!_

Я взвился на дыбы мгновенно, будто не было никаких уроков боли и пытки терпением, рассвирепел как бык, клацнув зубами, и наверняка заорал бы что-нибудь нецензурное, но Энджи преспокойно вогнал меня разбушевавшимся носом обратно в свою шею, и рука у него при этом весила тонны две. _«Доверься»,_ \- пригладил мне спину как утюгом, еще на тонну. А его ровная жизнерадостная издевка добавила мне в уши примерно столько же:

\- Если ты великодушно предлагаешь в помощь свою сиську, то он всё равно не возьмёт. Не любит прыщики сосать, знаешь ли.

\- Ему больше нравится сосать то, что у тебя между ног болтается? - гостья прогремела сапогами куда-то влево. У меня от возмущения, вынужденной немоты и «утюга» началась изжога. Неужели на это можно достойно ответить, не унижая себя?!

Очередная модуляция сделала голос экс-вампира совершенно сахарным:

\- Забавно, но этого ты тоже ему не сможешь дать, птичка, у тебя там ветерок свистит и ведро здоровенное пролетит. Со всех сторон отбраковка. А я, как ни крути – на мамашу года номинирован.

Дочурка Конрада похабно хохотнула. Не знаю, как Энджи это удается, но к моей изжоге добавилась гусиная кожа между лопаток. Нос заболел, помогите, перемирие, кончайте «перестрелку» уже!

\- Цветочек, я смотрю, не нежный полевой. Гарлем?

\- Бронкс.

\- Это мне по нраву. Возможно, мы ухитримся поладить. - Еще какой-то неясный грохот. Мои серверы, мои ящички-и! Ангел неумолимо жмет мою голову к своей правой ключице, заставляя молчать. Вцеплюсь-ка в нее всей челюстью, авось полегчает. Джен между тем продолжала допрос: - Звать тебя как, белоручка?

\- Мария-Бьянка Агуэда Нивес Гарсия Еугения Лорена[1] де ла Тендеро.

\- Тендеро[2]... - протянула она. - Шопкипер, значит, мелкий торговец... Крамер[3]?

\- Почти. Инститорис[4].

\- А инфант твой златокудрый?

\- Ксавьер, - это я! Я сам, наевшись по горло их игрой (и нежной, содранной с ключицы демона кожей), повернулся и ответил, весь красный, и злой, и пристыженный, и взъерошенный. Кто бы знал, как глупо и позорно я смотрелся! Но одновременно и воинственно. Да, прижигающая мысль, что я веду себя как трус, не меньший, чем Эрик, заставила наконец отлепиться от любимого божественного убийцы и встретиться лицом к лицу с этим ходячим ужасом в юбке. Точнее, вытаращиться на Джен во все глаза.

Потому что никакая она не в юбке! И уж конечно – не в красном корсете шлюхи... Я почти явственно что-то простонал, валясь ничком на спасительного Энджи.

Она в армейских штанах! В мундире! В высоких коричневых сапогах! Боже мой, мать моя еврейка! На пол она действительно уронила большой походный мешок, один из тех отвратительных, бесформенных, казенных, цвета хаки! Еще и с шипами! А шипы, пришитые сверху к кожаным наплечникам?! Длинные, как акульи зубы! А стальные серьги-гвоздики в ушах! А стрижка каре, даже до плеч не достающая! Брюнетка, но не роковая, не жгучая... волосы фельдмаршала, только суровые и дикие, никогда не знавшие геля для фиксации.

Я совершенно не к месту почувствовал полный вкусовой диссонанс, дурноту, тошноту и головокружение. _Да, старина хилый и анемичный, хлопнись перед этой бой-бабой в обморок и окончательно утверди ее в мысли, что ты грудничок, уже и в подгузник кучу наложивший._

\- Джен... - выдавил я, как из тюбика, совсем не в ту степь слушавшимися губами.

\- Верно, куколка, я Джен, - в уголке ее рта, наглого и накрашенного темно-коричневой помадой, появилась спичка. По-моему, кто-то уже переигрывает. Или насмотрелся в детстве «Рэмбо». - Запомнить нетрудно, да?

\- А полное имя?

\- Просто Джен, - зачем-то вмешался Ангел. - Фрэнсис любил короткие и сильные имена.

\- Вы не правы, месье Инститорис, - резким движением она вынула из внутреннего кармана мундира водительские права и бросила на мой стол. Да неужели? Закончила играть в уличные разборки в духе «черных» банд неблагополучного района и стала... собой? Теперь я догадался, что Энджи поддел ее нарочно. - Леди Конрад – француженка. Это нормально, что вы ничего не знаете о моей матери. Она назвала меня мозглявым воловьим именем «Женевьева» в честь своей прабабушки, умницы и красавицы, матери шестерых детей. Женевьева Ла Палаис де Конрáд – мое полное, унаследованное от нее и от отца, имя.

\- В таком случае я продолжу за вас, мадам. Вы сменили его на «Джен» по достижении шестнадцати лет, а затем усомнились в своем выборе и вернулись в документы как «Женевьева». Однако вы не рискуете представляться так часто, громко... и первым встречным.

_«Влез ей в голову, интриган»,_ \- я наступил любимому на ногу. Аккуратно.

_«Поудил рыбку в тесной черной проруби. Она очень боится тебя, малыш, вот и петушится. Настолько хвост ей прижало, что сейчас заберет со стола так залихватски брошенные права и уйдет зализывать рану. Собираться с мыслями и строить оборону. До обеда,_ \- Энджи (не переставая лучезарно улыбаться гостье) ущипнул меня за бедро. _\- Минерва ложно обнадежила ее напутствием: «Поговори с последними, кто видел твоего отца, тебя ждут открытия». Она в растерянности и не понимает, зачем мать послала ее **сюда** , в квадратно-цифровое гнездо однополой любви. Хотя и начинает догадываться, не глупая ведь. Что суровый и местами бессердечный папочка не был апостольски верным мужем»._

\- Досье моё читали? Похвально. А я вот не так основательно подготовилась к встрече с вами, девчули, - Джен перевела непримиримый взгляд на стол и больше глазами ни со мной, ни с сыном темптера не встречалась. - Вынуждена откланяться в спешке и отнюдь не с французской вежливостью: леди Конрад ожидает меня к ленчу. Но после – я обязательно вернусь и выпытаю, с какой целью два манерных молокососа отправили мне приглашение в этот переполненный жужжащими железками зал. Если только потехи ради – пощады не ждите. Оревуар.

Ощетинившийся шипами мешок-недорюкзак был аккуратно пристроен на плечо; удостоверение водителя, кажется, в категориях «B» и «С», перекочевало из внутреннего кармана в нагрудный, случайно, полагаю, и по забывчивости, а не намеренно; каре покачалось из стороны в сторону, вторя походке вразвалочку; дверь негромко скрипнула. Всё.

\- А что я говорил... - ухмыльнулся Ангел, но торжествовать над врагом и праздновать победу успеется попозже, я перебил его.

\- Эрик! - принюхавшись, совсем не уловил в серверной флюидов серебра. Встревожился. - Ты что, в вентиляцию заныкался? Вылезай давай. Первый раунд окончен. Ну? Ты где? Ты как?

\- Нокдаун, - отозвался маанец, внезапный, как апрельский снег, и такой же белый. Рухнул мне в почти вовремя растопыренные руки. - Несите человечину? Я от нее бежать хочу, как от собаки бешеной.

\- Нет, есть идея получше, - Энджи снова перехватил инициативу, но тут я оспаривать его лидерство не стану. - Дочь диктатора боится казаться хрупкой и женственной? Да. Боится дать слабину и уступить в банальном споре, когда уже некому сказать «я горжусь тобой, детка»? Бллин, да! Боится дышать полной грудью, боится не оправдать ожиданий? А то. И, естественно, боится подпускать к себе поближе, даже если это необходимо, чтобы узнать что-нибудь о дорогом родителе, примириться с ним посмертно и продолжить жить дальше. Джен задавила в себе женщину во имя, как ей казалось, самоотверженной любви к отцу, она – тот сын, которого Фрэнсис не получил от законной супруги. Она сделала себя такой напрасно, не зная, что есть великолепный, практически совершенный, но засекреченный в хлам и вдребезги Эрик. Поможем же запутавшейся девочке. Расставим яркие и раздражающие ловушки, задразним ее, заставим кусать локти, завидовать свободе выбора и изнывать от желания превратиться в настоящую леди. Ксавьер, у тебя на работе сменное вечернее платье есть?

\- Э-э...

\- Значит, сейчас сходим купим. Можно с корсетом. А модные туфли на трехдюймовой шпильке нам одолжит Никки.

 

* * *

 

[1] Maria-Bianca Agueda Nieves Garcia Eugenia Lorena складываются в “M-B (may be) ANGEL”.

[2] El Tendero – лавочник (исп.)

[3] Kramer – лавочник (нем.)

[4] Institor – лавочник (лат.)


	4. The bug | Жучок

Сказать, что Ангел – прирожденный авантюрист? Мастер обводить доверчивых зрителей вокруг пальца и оставлять со сломанной от удивления челюстью. Я кряхтел, шипел и ненавидел его проклятую предприимчивость, но длинное облегающее платье цвета dark orchid[1] село на мне на “A” с плюсом, не смешно и не мешковато. Я казался естественным? Не совсем, но на гротескную травести-диву из вечернего ток-шоу тоже похож не был. Не больше, чем маанец в черной цивильной одежде, расслабленно пивший «Вдову Клико» из бокала-флют под двухметровым зеркалом. А синеглазый распорядитель Армагеддона энергично подгонял продавцов-ассистентов бутика, недостаточно усердно (по его мнению) подбиравших мне аксессуары. Само платье мы, к слову, нашли уже спустя полчаса примерок, отсеяв более сотни вариантов, которые Эндж отсмотрел через каталоги, не требуя принести каждую тряпку со склада. Как же он выбрал? Выдергивал модель со страницы и «набрасывал» на меня своим демонским колдунством, быстро со всех сторон оценивал (успевая отсмотреть по два с половиной платья в минуту), качал головой и засовывал обратно в каталог. Чем и сократил мне ад с переодеваниями, пока не нашел, что хотел. Я только у зеркала пару раз крутануться успел и пораженно упасть на пуфик (а также на Эрика, уже занимавшего этот пуфик).

\- Макияж classic, compact, nude, avant-garde, schoolgirl, carnival, disco-babe, attention-whore, inaccessible maid, luxury hetaera[2]? - Ангел пролистал очередной глянцевый каталог и эффектно выбросил за спину, тут же хватая следующий – с парфюмом.

\- Да ты откуда вообще такие слова знаешь? - я украдкой почесал себе ногу. Под нейлоновым чулком чесалось неимоверно, но если заикнуться об этом...

\- А меня заинтересовал compact, это что? - Эрик опьянел примерно после второй бутылки вина, щупал меня за талию и развязно рассматривал хорошеньких работниц ателье, которые в обморок от этого, конечно, не падали, но эротическими снами с участием молодого генномодифицированного ловеласа были обеспечены как минимум на неделю вперед.

Я закончил рассиживаться и покрутился перед зеркалом еще, отрывисто хихикая. Девица из меня ничего такая... правда, нервная и испуганная, будто только от гинеколога вышла в первый раз.

\- Я хочу smoky eyes, - заявил я вдруг твердо и повернулся к Ангелу. - В списке перечисленного их не было. Почему?

\- Потому что тебе слишком понравится, раскапризничаешься и потребуешь каждый день делать тебе макияж. А я сойду с ума от этих превращений, ты и так прекраснее сказочной принцессы, но я вроде бы влюблялся в... парня. Ты отнимешь его у меня? - он загородил собой зеркало и выразительно съел меня просящими глазами. Пришлось оттолкнуть его и мысленно обматерить, отвлечься на что-то нестройное и неаппетитное за окном – чтобы моё тонкое платье не начало спереди топорщиться.

\- Обломал, как обычно. Inaccessible maid тогда пусть оформят. Духи выбраны?

\- Да, “Toxic Apple NY” от Донны Карман[3]. Не будем изменять любимому городу.

Еще два с половиной часа хоррора в компании женских рук, хозяйничавших всякими метелками, мочалками и щетками на моём закаменевшем в ужасе лице; внештатный парикмахер, мигом прибежавший из дому, стоило Ангелу блеснуть перед носом исполнительного менеджера моей платиновой кредиткой; две шелковые ленты и наркоманско пахнущий лак, скрепивший мои локоны на макушке; три дополнительные бутылки «Вдовы» за счет заведения и нездоровый блеск в прищуренных глазах маанца. Наконец-то всё, приготовления завершены.

Я вышел из бутика на Мэдисон Авеню с полагающейся в таких случаях помпезностью, утонув в прощальных улыбках и аплодисментах на славу постаравшегося персонала, но совершенно убитый и охреневший. Крепко держался за руки своих мужчин, чтобы не подвернуть какую-нибудь ногу (в основном, левую) и не споткнуться. Туфли Николь не понадобились, купил свои, инкрустированные слоновой костью, а стоившие – как целый слоновий бивень... По меркам придирчивых ценителей от кутюр – обувь элегантная до оскомины, но шпильку взять надо было пониже и попроще, Господи, когда же я научусь доверять своему чутью, а не этому висельнику синеглазому, ох.

\- На меня все смотрят, я по-уродски выгляжу, не могу идти по-человечески, меня разгадали, они ржут надо мной, черт, мы попались, Энджи!.. - шептал я, умирая под слоем пудры и мертвой хваткой обняв его неожиданно мускулистое предплечье.

\- На тебя все смотрят, точняк. Потому что у тебя русалочьи золотые волосы, отросшие настолько, что закрыли от маньяков твою задницу, и большущие глаза, ставшие двумя зелеными тарелочками от испуга. Потому что на тебе надето платье стоимостью пятьдесят тысяч долларов и подвеска-капля из радиоактивного красного бриллианта стоимостью... лучше не будем. И потому что ты прекрасен, как целый междугородний автобус похищенных сицилийских невест, идиот. 

Идти ровнее я не стал, но успокоился. Несколько зевак, похожих на туристов, сфотографировали нашу шайку ополоумевших фриков на дешевые походные «зеркалки»; какой-то мужчина высунулся из окна потрепанного «шевви» и, не ограничившись фотками, откровенно снимал видео на телефон, заехав на обочину и сбросив скорость почти до нуля. Кто шел во встречном потоке людей, тот резко сворачивал или, наоборот, застревал посреди мостовой, а те, кто шли сзади... Спасибо Эрику, он оборачивался, пресекал неприличный хохоток и улюлюканье свирепым взглядом, так что подойти ближе чем на метр никто не осмелился. Ангел, мой безупречный кавалер в шелковой рубашке, обитых сталью ботинках смерти и черной стрейч-коже, рассеянно глядел в небо и улыбался. Знаю, этой улыбкой он мог порезать любого обидчика на длинную салатную соломку или суповые кубики. Но всё же что за срань господня, почему в этом огромном городе, кичливом центре шопоголичной Америки, такая проблема с парковкой?! Я не чувствовал ног, когда мы дошли. Но мы дошли, да здравствует парковочный столбик №1311.

\- Что говорить теперь? - Эрик устроился со мной в салоне сзади, стряхнул маску злого цепного пса и сразу показался встревоженным.

\- Она сама скажет, - ответил Эндж (пока я, измученный чулками и туфлями, в затупе соображал, о чём мой хвостатый мальчик вообще толкует) и негромко включил радио на полицейской частоте. - Вернется, накрученная обвинительными речами, которые пол-утра репетировала у себя в хорошенькой голове. Примчится, распираемая желанием отвесить расплывчатому врагу хорошего тумака, но подходящей жертвы, равной по силе и опыту, в серверной, как назло, не найдется. Она увидит только элегантную фей-версию Ксавьера, элегантную настолько, что примет наш маленький розыгрыш за чистую монету. Даже табличка «это меня Фрэнсис любил больше жизни, детка» не понадобится. Джен и так поперхнется и разозлится, захочет кричать, плеваться, локти кусать от бессилия из-за ужасной несправедливости. И мы возьмем ее под белы рученьки еще тепленькой. Женщину, раздраженную фурию, жертву обстоятельств – а не Кромвеля в юбке. И наша осторожная помощь-издевка снимет наконец предохранительный клапан, ее прорвет, хвала эстрогену и адреналину. Джен выложит всё, что собирала и прессовала в себе двадцать с лишним лет. Нам останется развесить уши, изредка кивать и сочувственно мычать, запивая увлекательный рассказ колой и закусывая попкорном. Кстати, о попкорне: к евреям сейчас заскочим за кошерным обедом, но времени рассиживаться за столиком не осталось, попросим завернуть креплех с собой. Да, Ксюня?

Показал ему язык и опустил голову, пряча разъезжающиеся в ухмылке губы. Их густо обмазали вишневым блеском, сожру его весь за трапезой... да, собственно, жру уже сейчас помаленьку. Что до Женевьевы де Конрáд – отличный план, у Ангела других не водится. Только холодный креплех я не очень люблю, попрошу тогда уж рыбную закуску.

Приехав обратно в офис, я сослался на выпитую в нескромных количествах «Вдову Клико» и завернул отлить. Босиком пошел, туфли Эрик в серверную унёс, вместе с чулками, от греха подальше. Сортир по понятным причинам пришлось выбрать женский. Ссать я на самом деле не хотел, а хотел просто спокойно вздохнуть, скрывшись от круглосуточного прицельного внимания любовников, в себя прийти после сумасбродства. Я одно целое с ними, ну или, скажем, я – пара ребер от хтонического организма, которым мы когда-то были, с этим никаких проблем или нареканий. Но я также и человек, которому изредка нужно побыть одному, расслабить булочки и покорчить себе в зеркале рожи. Я еще поговорю с ними о личном пространстве и здоровом эгоизме, но не сейчас, рано. И если демоничный Энджи, несмотря на лучезарные улыбки, «запомнит», а потом «напомнит» в неподражаемо ядовитой манере... то чистого и наивного Эрика я не желаю отпугнуть тем, что он назовет внезапной холодностью. Поэтому – вранье и запирание в женском туалете. Пахнет у них тут, кстати, не розами с лавандовым маслом. Я успел юркнуть в самую левую свободную кабинку под шум спускаемой воды, заперся и услышал знакомый стук шпилек о розовый кафель. И голос. Никки. Почему она опять здесь, на этаже дата-центра?

\- Я искала новой встречи с вами весь этот месяц, безрезультатно. С чего бы вы вдруг соблаговолили?

Надеялся услышать ответную реплику, но не с моим счастьем. Похоже, Николь болтает о чем-то сверхсекретном и не с какой-нибудь пустоголовой подружайкой, раз не включила громкую связь и не поправляет в процессе беседы укладку или румяна.

\- Простите, из священных текстов понять ничего не удалось. В Церкви Сатаны, что вполне легально орудует в Америке, вообще отказались меня слушать, сочли за сумасшедшую. Пришлось обратиться за помощью к специфичным людям. К шарлатанам, если вам угодно. Но не могла же я месяц сидеть сложа руки в ожидании, что вы согласитесь помочь после всех отказов!

Ненавижу тихие паузы. Стараясь не хрустнуть предательскими суставами, я прислонился к стене кабинки. Так подслушивать не намного удобнее, но хоть ноги не онемеют от сидения на «троне». Николь рассеянно попинала стоящий на полу саквояж, который вечно тягала собой на правах заместителя директора, и возобновила диалог громко, с некоторой экзальтацией:

\- Вы каждый день общаетесь с мертвыми, но даже вам было трудно принять на веру, а представьте, каково мне?! Пожалуйста, я не ищу с вами встречи, я хочу лишь подсказки, как выйти на главного распорядителя этих... как вы их назвали? Игрищ. Я не пытаюсь давить на вас связями и положением в обществе, скажете «нет» – значит, нет. Каждый обустраивает личную жизнь как может. Да, я не могу иначе. Джонатан! Я ни за что к ним не пойду! И не попрошу ни о чем, это жалко и унизительно. И я не полезу разрушать чужие отношения. Да и как вы умудрились увидеть меня в роли разлучницы? Они втроем в одной упряжке, им некуда друг от друга деться, вместе навсегда, долго и счастливо, откуда взяться четвертому лишнему? Прошу вас, просто дайте мне номер. И, клянусь, больше вы обо мне не вспомните. Нет. Погодите... Пишу, говорите. Восемь? Два и один... Спасибо. Прощайте.

Она выбежала так поспешно, что забыла саквояж. Я посидел еще с минуту в надежде, что Никки спохватится и вернется, но...

Я уже перестал об этом думать, захваченный совсем другой темой телефонного разговора. Возмущенный.

Энджи.

Эрик.

_Они бы тебя избили, Ник, услышав это, вот в чем проблема. Кто-то другой пытается решать, что они будут жить долго и счастливо, хотя неизвестно, что будет завтра, не говоря уж про «через годик-другой»._

А я – такой-сякой, супермегакрутой – попытаюсь? Тоже нет. Я не хочу трогать это наше долбанное «долго и счастливо», потому что это тупо. Тупо-тупо-тупо. Я обрываю ванильные планы на будущее раньше, чем в голове прозвучит какая-нибудь несусветная хрень вроде «а давай вместе заведем собаку, поедем в отпуск или купим новые шторы».

Но если бы меня спросили, я бы ответил так:

Эрик не захочет делать из моего особняка новую комфортабельную темницу и отправится путешествовать. С высокой вероятностью уедет волонтером в Европу, знакомиться с истоками и предтечами. Ему нужно познать весь мир и людей в нём живущих.

Я? Поварюсь в собственном соку на любимой работе, пока она мне по самым рандомным причинам не осточертеет. Через полгода уволюсь и захочу нового горизонта.

А Энджи... мой Энджи. Существо с неимоверно изломанной судьбой, с отцом-демоном, но без брата, который вовсе и не брат ему, и с охренительно перекрученной нечеловеческой сущностью. Шансы, что он свалит в ад и захочет пожить среди себе подобных, немаленькие. И грустные – для меня. Чтобы не бросать меня, он наверняка будет регулярно появляться и исчезать. Конечно же я буду скучать, но молчать, понимая, что мой почти-что-где-то-еще-немного-вампир – своеобразный дикий кот, ему позарез нужно гулять где-то. Гулять в одиночестве.

Пройдет какое-то время – Бог знает вообще сколько – и Эрик освоится среди людей, заведет новых друзей; Ангелу наскучит ад, он вернется на землю в поисках дела для души, дела всей жизни; а я придумаю себе другую работу, связанную, впрочем, с компьютером, захочу создать новую технологию... ну и создам ее. Разве я не всесилен в персональной бинарной вселенной?

Мы закончим блуждать, найдя себя и свои цели, и соберемся вместе в моём особняке на Парковой авеню. Займемся любовью – втроем, а не парно, как долго занимались до этого, а Энджи напомнит Эрику о прошлом. О том, что есть среди нас некто Конрад, наследный генерал.

И на этом нейронном узле мои синапсы заискрили и прекратили передачу импульса дальше, облепив со всех сторон выложенное черными тускло-металлическими буквами слово «генерал».

Женевьева Конрад – первая фаза не самого простого и приятного пути к вершинам. Мало врожденной красоты и харизмы – правильно разделять и властвовать нужно еще научиться. Время лености и неги прошло, Эрик начинает интимное изучение мира, реальное и опасное, не по книгам, фильмам или интерактивным атласам. До сих пор мы не подпускали к нему людей, чтоб те не шокировали непорочного мальчишку пустым или гнилым нутром. И что покажет ему Джен? Незнакомая молодая женщина, озлобленная, обманутая и неудовлетворенная своим положением, двадцать лет аккумулировавшая горькие обиды на отца. Она вызовет интерес, любопытство продолжить эксперимент? А как же... Стойкое отвращение ко всему людскому роду. Чтобы хотеть ими манипулировать, нужно для начала определиться с корыстными мотивами и целью. А у Эрика таковых пока нет. И я не смогу помешать сестре отравить брата, когда они останутся вдвоем, лицом к лицу. Как и не смогу защищать Эрика вечно.

И что мне теперь делать? Молиться? А кому?

Я поспешил в серверную, отставив на дальнюю полку неприятностей другой сложный вопрос: к какому такому распорядителю загадочных игрищ жаждет пробиться Николь, чтобы наладить личную жизнь? Неужели к демону Асмодею? Наивная дурочка... но достаточно смелая и отчаянная, чтоб запросить счастье там, где его действительно продают. По самой высокой цене, правда.

_Ты еще услышишь, Ник. Всё, что я представил о нашем будущем. И то, о чем не додумал – тоже. Я не стремлюсь увидеть румянец стыда на твоих щеках, но мне нужно твоё раскаяние и осознание сложности механизмов, которые управляют нами и никогда не превратят нашу жизнь в сказку с шаблонной концовкой_ _forever_ _after_ _._

 

* * *

[1] Темно-фиолетовый оттенок с вкраплениями желтого или синего.

[2] Макияжи: классический, дорожный, подчеркивающий естественность, экспериментальный художественный, а-ля неумелый боевой раскрас, карнавальный, для клубных вечеринок, «посмотрите на меня, я шлюха», «я неприступна», «я наложница султана» (англ.)

[3] Насмешливая аллюзия на DKNY – Donna Karan New York.


	5. The wing | Крыло

На ней всё чёрное: старая мотоциклетная куртка с наплечниками, утыканными длинными шипами, обтягивающие джинсы и ботфорты, украшенные ремнями с серебристыми пряжками, без каблуков, но хоть с какой-то претензией на кокетство. Шлем в кожаном рюкзаке-чехле болтался за спиной. Боевая девочка, истинная дочь своего отца. Взгляд осторожный и колючий. И немного усталый.

Вновь переступив порог дата-центра, она не стала кричать и напрашиваться на скандал, лишь закусила губу, мельком взглянув на моё преображение. Ангел предложил ей стул, она села без пререканий и некоторое время просто барабанила пальцами по колену. Я снова скинул туфли и устроился в админском кресле с максимальным комфортом, поджав под себя одну ногу, перестал обращать внимание на то, что происходит вокруг: занимался проверкой активных подключений к порнохабам и цеплял новым сотрудникам корпорации снифферы[1], чтоб не расслаблялись.

Из блаженного полутрудоголичного транса меня вывела грохнувшая об стол дымящаяся чашка. Зеленый чай? Фу. А, это не мне...

\- Я решила, что мама выжила из ума. Когда сообщила мне о вас.

Джен... не злая? Заговорила, и я моментально крутанулся к ней лицом, бросив клиент-сервер. Эндж встал ко мне боком, но так, чтоб я мог дотянуться до краешка его рубашки и дернуть на себя. Мне очень нужно ощущать его поблизости. Ведь я стыжусь сердечных слабостей к мертвецам и боюсь из-за них потерять его опять. Джен отвлекает от ненужных мыслей жестом своей нервозности, очень похожим на мой: взлохматила себе волосы, привела их в полный беспорядок. И ее смятенное лицо, такое живое, сероглазое... Что ж, в самом деле пришло время познакомиться поближе. Она готова с нами говорить.

\- Лет до двенадцати я искренне верила, что мой папа – лучший в мире. Самый сильный, влиятельный, богатый... и холодный. Неприступный, как горы. Я обожала его запах, командный голос, каждую минуту его времени, проведенного дома. Он ходил по кабинету, я подслушивала его разговоры, сидя под дверью. Я мало что понимала, но ловила настоящий кайф. И зачем мне три грузовика игрушек и другие дети, которые плакали, желая заполучить богатство из моей детской. Мама рассказывала на ночь сказки, я слушала их часами, прося еще и еще. Но если заходил папа, мне хватало одного его резкого «спи» и небрежного поцелуя в щеку – и я засыпала как убитая. Личная сказка моей жизни начиналась гладко и продолжалась бы в том же духе, разворачиваясь красной ковровой дорожкой, если бы на тринадцатый день рождения я не ослушалась приказа не выходить из дому. Приехало море гостей, мама организовала первоклассную вечеринку, музыку, шампанское, многоуровневый торт со свечками... но мне было этого мало. Папа даже не позвонил с утра, не поздравил. Он был где-то в Африке – так сказала мама. Запрет выходить куда-либо, даже во двор, до следующего дня – показался мне дурацким ограничением взрослых, дебильной причудой, а то и попыткой унизить меня. Я напилась шампанского, замечу – алкогольного, а не детской газировки – бросила гостей и побежала на задний двор. Хотела срезать пару папиных роз, подарить их сама себе, ничего особенного, простая шалость.

Джен умолкла. И Ангел (сюрпризом за шиворот, ну елки же зеленые!) продолжил за нее:

\- Он отдыхал в розарии. Курил, прохаживался туда-сюда. Земля у беседки и у первого ряда розовых кустов была разрыта. Кое-где у корней торчали части тел, в основном, поломанные и вывихнутые руки. И в одной яме – пусто. Последнего пленника допрашивали, тоненькими слоями срезая с него кожу, а затем мясо, до кости. Адъютант Конрада душил его огромной ручищей, чтоб крики не омрачили тебе праздник в доме. И несчастный только едва слышно стонал и хрипел. Фрэнсис не заметил тебя, ты подкралась так осторожно, как мышка. Потушил сигарету и слизал немного крови из непрерывно сочащихся ран пленника на бедрах, спине и груди, обмакнул в крови пальцы, погрузил их глубоко в раны. Ты и тогда ничем не выдала своё присутствие. Но потом тебя заметил адъютант. Он солдафон. Грубым голосом он просто доложил фельдмаршалу, что юная леди плачет. Ты бежала в дом во всю прыть подкашивавшихся ног. Но отец догнал тебя в два прыжка. И вот чего я не знаю: что он тебе сказал?

Женевьева прикусила бледные пересохшие губы. С них давно стерлась вся помада. Как и с моих. _Пакостник сладкоголосый, как ты очутился в имении фельдмаршала в тот день?! Ответ: никак! Не мог ты ныкаться по розовым кустам с прослушкой и биноклями! Тебе же лет было меньше, чем... проклятье!_

\- Он... сказал, что я непослушная девчонка, плохо себя веду и останусь без подарка. Он сказал... что вернулся из поездки пораньше и присоединится к гостям, когда я задую свечки и съем первый кусок торта. Голосом говорил строгим и тихим. Будничным. Я ничего не понимала, не знала, что мне думать, чему верить, почему папа так спокоен, хотя его пальцы в крови, мне не померещилось ничего, в саду правда умирал пленник, его истязали, а я совсем не ребенок, не грудничок несмышленый, я различала добро и зло. И папа вдруг был злом. Ужасным. Таким, которое в моих волшебных сказках, книжках и сериалах всегда уничтожали. Но он взял меня за подбородок той рукой, что осталась чистой, от него по-прежнему приятно пахло, перебивая вонь крови и сырой земли, мне захотелось его обнимать, и я обняла, продолжая плакать. Тыкалась носом в его красивое лицо, он сидел на корточках, в шаге от крыльца, он ничего больше не говорил, а я думала, что больше не люблю его, что позвоню в 911, наябедничаю о мёртвых телах в розарии. Я не осознавала, какую боль в те минуты испытывала. Больше не вернулась к гостям и не ела торт, до ночи пролежав у себя в спальне с чувством, будто сама умерла или вот-вот умру. И маму к себе не пустила, а с лучшей подругой по телефону поссорилась. На следующее утро мне волей-неволей пришлось выйти на задний двор, я брала уроки тенниса, а снаряжение валялось в беседке. Землю у розовых кустов покрывала свежая трава. Рулонный газон – подумала я, но трава была настоящая полевая. Ее вырезали где-то с толстым пластом земли и рассадили над безымянными могилами, тщательно утрамбовав и выровняв всё. Я заставила себя не плакать. Разлюбить отца никак не получалось, я никуда не позвонила и ни на что не пожаловалась. Мне просто тяжело было видеть его, каждый чертов миг. И я упросила мать отправить меня подальше отсюда, учиться в Европе. Я прожила полжизни в Англии, избавляясь от пыток, увиденных в розарии, как от навязчивого кошмара. Было легче убедить себя в галлюцинациях неокрепшего ума, причиненных алкоголем, чем примирить себя с чудовищной сущностью отца. Он ни разу не навестил меня в моем добровольном изгнании. И мало-помалу я поняла, что никогда не была ему нужна, ни как дочь, ни... совсем никак, в общем.

\- И ты всё равно его не возненавидела?

\- Горечь – да. Обида – да. Осуждение – да. Боль и стыд – тысячу раз да. Но ненависти я в себе не нашла, как ни старалась. Он больше не был лучшим. Но он стал худшим. Снова номером первым. Я могла бы чувствовать за него некую гордость навыворот. Если бы вещи, которыми он с удовольствием занимался, были мне хоть немного не противны. И гомо-, ну или бисексуальность – закономерная капля в море его пороков. Если папа по-настоящему дорожил одним из вас, презрев семью, - Джен глянула мне в глаза, - а вы предали его и подло убили... то я должна сказать «спасибо, вы спасли мир», а не «ублюдки, как вы смели». Хотя думаю я именно второе.

\- Я не убивал Фрэнка, - тихо, превозмогая нарастающее возмущение, возразил я. - Мне подворачивались возможности на каждом вздохе, на каждом крене, спуске и прыжке. Я был в полной мере обладателем его беззащитности, с безмятежностью ребенка он спал рядом, а его глотка неоднократно могла встретиться с ножом, или висок – с пулей. Но встречались только его губы – с моим ртом. И он весь припадал ко мне, как был, нагая бессовестная тварь, чудовище чудовищем.

\- Не продолжай, я не глупая, - она перевела взгляд на Энджи. - Ну а ты?

\- Мое дело тонкое – месть. Я охотился много лет, и охота увенчалась успехом. Я забрал у Фрэнсиса вещь, что принадлежала мне. Жизнь я у него при этом не отнимал.

\- Так кто же убил папу?

\- Никто, - джокер заулыбался. - Нет убийцы, нет преступления.

\- Тогда где он, если он жив? Или его тело, если мертв?

\- Тела нет, Джен, - решился я. - Как бы глупо это ни прозвучало, но его забрали во плоти.

\- Куда? И кто? - она уже скептически хмурила брови. Наверняка посчитала, что мы ей сейчас религиозную лапшу на уши навешаем. Книга Еноха, вознесение и всё в том же кретинском духе.

Но мы не стали отвечать. Ангел правильно рассудил, что словесные доводы не помогут. Какие доказательства? Нет их. Зато есть неоспоримый он сам, небожитель.

Он немного не рассчитал с положением в пространстве и сшиб ту чашку мерзкого чая, едва не залив мне клавиатуру. Но «едва» не считается. И его крылья гордо взвились до потолка, черно-серебряные, прямо-таки нарочно в цвет наряда женщины, превратившейся вдруг в маленькую онемевшую девочку.

Вера в волшебство оправдалась, сказки сбылись? Они опоздали лет на десять, если не больше. Но всё равно настигли ее – здесь, в моей унылой полутемной серверной.

 

* * *

[1] Программа или программно-аппаратное устройство, перехватывающее и анализирующее сетевой трафик.


	6. The trick | Подвох

В момент небесного откровения, то есть представления, устроенного Ангелом, я сам будто окрылен был и не подумал, что гостья может упасть без чувств. Или сбежать от нас с испуганным нечленораздельным воплем, требуя санитаров или полицию. Что обычно делают люди, когда в их жизни без спросу врывается сверхъестественное? Боятся, паникуют, не понимают. И очень спорно – проявляют небезопасное любопытство. Я запоздало сообразил, что разбалтывать нечеловеческую природу моего возлюбленного чревато всем, начиная с отвратительной газетной шумихи и заканчивая...

Всё, уже не важно. У Джен выдержка самурая. Поле битвы не покинула, осталась на месте, на моем гостевом стуле, в прежнем положении сидя, корпусом чуть вперед. Только руки к груди прижала, крепко, будто пыталась не выпустить оттуда расколотившееся сердце. Или свинцовый ком, в который оно превратилось. Чуть прикрытые серо-голубые глаза косили вниз и в сторону. На нас смотреть она точно не хотела.

Я ждал. Перебирал угольные перья в нижнем левом крыле, склоненном ко мне. Энджи преспокойно бросил нас и витал в пухлых кучево-дождевых облаках в нижнем слое атмосферы. Дождь шел по его лицу. Нет, он не плакал! Никаких слёз с тех пор, как он все их выплакал в аду, отдал «брату», но... фиг знает, как объяснить. Наверное, это отец наделил его частично своей воздушно-атмосферной способностью, в награду за все муки перерождения. И я созерцал это как очень хорошую, сильно опережающую время компьютерную анимацию – струи и капли чего-то, что могло быть и не водой. Слишком синее, слишком чистое. Внеземное, внечеловеческое. И не достигающее при падении пола, испаряющееся обратно в его могучее естество демона и Зверя. И чуточку естество вампира, я погорячился с «экс»: не только все зубы остры, но и... резцы остались компрометирующе длинными и слегка выпирающими из-за губ, хоть и не кажущимися такими чудовищными, как прежде. Вот опять я им любуюсь, откровенно забив на задание Эрика, на наш разговор. _Женевьева, ты там умерла? Среагируй уже как-нибудь, не вечно же ждать, пока ты осмыслишь, кто здесь крылатый посланник из мира грёз, а кто – главный преступник и негодяй._

\- Значит... - голос Джен звучал не похоронно, а как будто даже теплился надеждой. Я заставил себя повернуть к ней голову, - он в аду? Телесно? Страдает?..

\- Он отбывает наказание, - ровно ответил Ангел и спрятал три крыла, оставив мне одно, то самое угольное, краешек которого я влюбленно сминал между пальцев. - Плоть с него сорвали тотчас, едва это наказание началось.

\- Вот как... Значит, он не вернется?

\- Я читаю в тебе неверие. Сколько, по-твоему, стоит моя ложь? Слишком дорого для одноразового маскарада, Женевьева де Конрад. Воскрешением людей не занимались последние две тысячи с лишним лет – никто, кроме одного полусумасшедшего иудея из Назарета. Нет, генерала не вернуть. Ни магией, ни молитвами.

\- Почему... - с признаками легкого, но быстро нарастающего невроза она убрала со лба волосы и подперла голову рукой, - почему тогда ты здесь? Кто ты?

\- Никто. Палач. Убийца, отрекшийся от убийств.

И снова тишина. Энджи умеет обескуражить собеседника. Уровень владения этим навыком – «бог». Мне вот представился шлюхой и вогнал в жуткий столбняк и непреходящее страдание. Однажды... когда-то. Я вздохнул и прополз ладонью на его бедро. Он невозможный. Иногда я тоже задаюсь вопросом, почему он до сих пор здесь. И как ему со мной не скучно. Ну ладно, я потомственный оборотень, со мной бывает интересно, потому что я временами забавный идиот, а вот с остальными жителями этой планеты – вообще труба.

\- Так почему? - она победила гипноз его голоса и эха от голоса. Крутая девочка.

\- Есть неоконченное дело. Жизнь, которую обязали тут прожить. А ты выгоняешь меня как чужака?

\- Нет, я... - Джен почти дала загнать себя в эту изощренную ловушку, вовремя опомнилась. Не отвечай, правильно. Молчание на такое – единственный выход. - Моя мать знает о?..

\- Ни за что на свете узнать не должна, - вклинился я, успел первым. - Никогда. Минерва поверила в официальную версию, что муж пропал без вести. Его объявили в розыск сразу после убийства адъютанта Блэкхарта, подозревают в преступлении арабскую группировку “Antiqam alshshams”[1], широко известную в узких террористических кругах, с которой у Фрэнка были давние счеты. Расследование затянется надолго, а плодов не даст.

\- Удобно, - Джен громко вздохнула, и мы посмотрели на нее синхронно оба. - Как умер адъютант?

\- Быстро, - тут же нашелся Эндж. Мне, однако, поплохело: на его устах расползлась улыбка сытого тигра, - ...отмучился.

\- Это был ты?

\- Да, Джен. Застрелил его из его же табельного оружия. Он был скорее благодарен, нежели раздосадован. По указке генерала Блак совершил слишком много преступлений. Его истомленная душа, вдобавок истерзанная внезапно пробудившейся любовью, так и так долго бы не протянула в теле.

\- Какой любовью?

\- О, опустим эти пикантные подробности, - джокер скрестил руки и глянул исподлобья, всё с той же зверской довольной улыбкой. - Мы не договариваем, но и не врём. Правда не всегда предназначена для ушей. Достаточно того, что она не похоронена вместе с Блэкхартом.

\- А что вы хотите дальше от меня?

\- Доверия, - я постарался сказать это твёрдо, но не нагло. - Внезапного и незаслуженного. Услышать историю твоего замужества, - и добавил про себя: _\- Не менее странного, нелогичного и фееричного, чем фантазийные крылья Энджи, -_ но вслух я постарался даже не хмыкнуть, чтобы не оскорбить юную леди. Нам всем свойственно совершать ошибки и не всегда честно расплачиваться за них. Выскакивать замуж рано – ошибка едва ли не каждой первой юной леди. Самая распространенная ошибка.

\- Спросила бы, зачем вам это... Ладно. Изгнание было долгим, горьким, но добровольным. Я фактически сбежала из дому, негласно поссорившись с отцом, но его финансовая поддержка не совсем оставила меня. Благодаря маме и статусу дочери полковника, а затем и генерала. Я училась в Уорвике, затем смогла поступить в Кембридж, заручившись самыми лучшими рекомендательными письмами, получала степень доктора философии. Еще на первом семестре университетской жизни познакомилась с Морисом: он работал ассистентом преподавателя истории и успевал еще играть в регби и крикет. Откровенно говоря, он не был блистательным ухажером или романтичным любовником, но он умел вовремя появиться и выручить. Кроме того, он был практичным молодым человеком, у которого всегда водились деньги, чтобы неожиданно подарить девушке прогулку на воздушном шаре или свозить в Париж на день святого Валентина. Там он мне решился сделать предложение спустя почти три года встреч и разномастных ухаживаний. Я бы не рассматривала его всерьез как своего парня, если бы не папина кровь и папина указка: Морис происходил из уважаемого староанглийского рода, то есть был представителем местной аристократии, самой подходящей партией для американской военной «принцессы». А еще он был в меру нахален и перспективен, о чем не преминул прямо сказать маме в телефонном разговоре. Поэтому в возрасте двадцати трех лет я стала миссис Греновер, о чем не раз потом успела пожалеть. Странные привычки мужа пропадать ненадолго раз в месяц и возвращаться без объяснений вскоре вылились в открытое признание о нетрадиционной ориентации. Скрывать что-то от меня вообще занятие бестолковое, а когда живешь с человеком бок о бок – и вовсе нелепое. Я подозревала его в наркомании, в пристрастии к азартным играм, в появлении любовницы, но это... Памятуя пример матери, ее выдержку в вопросах зависимостей отца и ее полное молчание, я стремилась сохранить свой собственный брак хотя бы в иллюзорной целости для жадных до чужих проблем людей, а вскоре мы уехали. Морису предложили работу в Америке в богатейшей компании, возглавляющей IT-список Forbs. Я окунулась в море небывалых денег и попыталась забыть, что моя семейная жизнь не удалась. Продолжалось это два года, со значительными перерывами на моё новое бегство – я заканчивала дипломную работу и писала диссертацию в Англии, сама это выбрала, отказываясь подолгу видеть и выносить мужа. А потом случилось... вы знаете, что случилось. После принудительного оскопления и сверхкороткого, кое-как второпях замятого юристами корпорации судебного процесса Морис попал в психиатрическую лечебницу, в которой пребывает до сих пор. Сроки его выписки врачи называют туманными и сомнительными.

\- Короче, он заперт навсегда, - Энджи показал ослепительные зубы. - А документы на развод автоматом попали к тому же самому судье. И он был крайне благосклонен.

Она дважды кивнула.

\- Я свободна, независима и могу начать всё сначала. Диссертацию защитила вчера, прощай, Европа, здравствуй, Америка. Теперь вы расскажете, зачем вы меня позвали, господа? Истинную причину.

\- Разумеется, - Ангел прочно взял слово. Я же онемел и благодарил Бога (и Сатану) за то, что у меня есть право на молчание и стыдливое прятанье за его спиной. - Джен, сэр Конрад не рассказывал тебе о твоей семье?

\- Я немного общалась с бабушкой по материнской линии, Оливией, а дедушка давно уж умер. Маму я люблю, но не всегда понимаю ее поступки. Она представляется мне эталоном красивой и незаурядной женщины, жаль, что такой, как она, я не стану никогда. По отцовской линии предпочла бы и впредь не встречаться ни с кем.

\- И всё?

\- Да, всё.

\- Что ж...

Долгожданный момент. Острейший, будто раскрылся клубок игл, они вонзились мне в глаза и покрыли роговицу кровавыми трещинами. Но я не зажмурился, несмотря на ужасную боль. Энджи отправил столь необходимый телепатический подзатыльник в пучки толстых проводов – и... и... ну скорее же.

Из тени серверного шкафа выступил Эрик. Худющий, высокий, кошачий и красивый – на мой вкус. Каштановые волосы закрывали ему верхнюю половину смущенного лица, руки нервно жались друг к другу, прячась за спиной. Ангел с усмешкой сдул челку с его лба.

\- Похож, правда? - задумчиво спросил он вместо того, чтобы назвать имя маанца. - Мне даже иногда кажется, что полная генетическая копия. Но сам знаю, что это не так. Гадюки, пантеры, летучие мыши... кто только не поучаствовал в формировании его ДНК. Юный, скромный, опасный. Очень стеснительный. Работал оружием массового поражения. Эксперимент, долгие годы живший взаперти в самой надежной клетке-ловушке на Земле. Борясь с одиночеством, он научился вырабатывать особенные антитела, способные к растворению практически любых органических ядов. Ксавьер вытащил его, подарив свободу, а я – подарил счастье. Ну, я так нахально предположу. Познакомься же – твой младший брат.

Повторный всплеск? Но сказкам места нет. Это не крылья, это не ад, младшие братья рождаются сплошь и рядом, для этого не требуются чудеса.

А Джен просто молчала. Обескураженная таким «простым» финалом разговора. Недоумевающая. Скользила недоверчивым взглядом по фигуре Конрада-младшего, пока не остановилась на глазах.

\- Да, похож, - вымолвила она, превозмогая, по всей вероятности, скепсис. - Подделать эту холодную металлическую синеву почти невозможно. Да и для розыгрыша слишком сложно. И, как вы сказали – дорого? Для одноразового. Вот только... зачем?

\- Это уже твоё третье «зачем», Женевьева. Затем. Сэру Конраду понадобится потомство мужского пола. Ты носишь фамилию «Греновер».

\- Неправда, я же развелась, вернула старую фамилию. Паспорт заменить нужно, и всё.

\- Допустим. Но ты выйдешь замуж снова и отойдешь другому мужчине, пришлому, второстепенному мужчине. Эрик – главный мужчина рода Конрадов. И последний, - Ангел красиво взмахнул рукой. - Просим прощения за отчаянную неформальность встречи, обстановку времени не было сменить. Мы с Кси вас оставим, чтоб вы спокойно поговорили наедине. Уверен, найдется что обсудить, несмотря на глухие стены неловкости и враждебности. Для снятия этого и других видов напряжения настоятельно рекомендую: “Jack Daniel’s” и рюмочки Ксавьер хранит в третьем ящике.

Я очень хотел возмутиться потенциальному акту разбазаривания моего «аварийного» запаса алкоголя, но разве Энджи дал мне рот раскрыть? Подхватил под локоть и быстро вывел. И пока уводил подальше от серверной, пешочком вбок и вниз, я убаюкивал своё раздражение, понимая, как он прав.

\- Не подерутся? - хрипло и почти мирно спросил я его, когда мы очутились в курилке «продажников».

\- Зачем им. А если и да, то пара разбитых в кровь и сопли носов скрепит их вечную дружбу. Позвонишь леди Минерве?

\- Лучше ты, Андж, - я покраснел. - У тебя дипломатия в кровь зашита. Доложишь обстановку без эксцессов. А то я...

\- А то что – ты? Станешь жертвой секса по телефону страстной, брызжущей желанием мадам Бовари XXI века в прозрачном черном белье?

\- Да ну тебя, Ангел, никогда не можешь быть серьезным, - мой румянец достиг ушей. Я отвернулся к стене, еле совладав с учащенным дыханием. - Садист.

\- Где-то я это уже слышал, - его рука мягко обвила меня за панически сжавшиеся бедра. - Мой еврейчик из пособия по сорокалетнему выживанию в пустыне... Не прикусывай губы, они и так густо-вишневые. Повернись, я пообедаю твоим страхом. По-быстрому... обещаю, что не укушу. И потопаем обратно, пока дети Фрэнсиса, выясняя отношения, не разнесли в дымину твою админку.

 

* * *

[1] «Солнце возмездия», в оригинале انتقام الشمس (араб.)


	7. The hold | Пауза

Что такое «долго» по меркам людей, стоящих по разные стороны одной двери? Время для них течет неодинаково. Осмелюсь предположить, что отсутствовали мы едва ли четверть часа. Хотя мне прогулка из курилки в корпоративный фито-бар и обратно (с крюком в кладовую уборщика) показалась вечностью. Энджи запер нас в каморке с униформами на вешалках и пахнущими дезинфицирующим раствором паропылесосами, целовал меня по микроскопическим оставшимся (как он утверждал) нецелованным местам, а я – убивался от своей бессовестности.

Мы так и не позвонили леди Конрад. А она наверняка волнуется за оба симпатичных чада, и за совсем родное, и за то, второе, которое... Я призвал всё мужество, чтобы отогнать от себя видение Красного Водоворота смерти. Увидел его лишь раз, во сне – и потому что попросил Эрика подарить мне то, чем они с Ангелом на правах паранормальных скотин обменивались без слов и просьб. Короче, я знаю, убедился, что Эрик может за себя постоять: и так обучен, и эдак рефлекторно способен на тройное убийство из соображений самозащиты. Но меня всё равно что-то гложет и томит. Ненавижу дурацкие предчувствия, прожорливыми червями сидящие у меня в солнечном сплетении.

\- Энджи, хватит, - прошептал я, заметив, что дело движется к внеплановому и экстремальному коридорному сексу. - Оставь в покое мои ключицы, нам пора возвращаться. Отведи меня, если тебе нетрудно, а сам потом хоть Берту трахай. Мне дурно.

Он привычно отмолчался, поняв, что я не шучу с дурнотой. Донес на руках, серьезный и почти милый. Чуточку похожий на человека. Хотя всё равно демон-маньяк: чувствую, что был отделен преградой не толще бумаги от его необузданного плотского желания. Счастье ещё, что у джокеров производства фабрики «Инферно» такие отшлифованные манеры, хватило сказать простое «нет». И даже предположительно раздосадованный – дверь он открыл не с ноги, догадавшись, как трепетно я отношусь к своей собственности внутри этого небоскреба.

Хорошая новость – серверная уцелела.

Плохая новость – гостья в гремящих сапогах ушла.

Дерьмовая новость – Эрик тоже куда-то смылся!

И вот как... как тут глуповато не предположить, что они свалили вместе? В ужасе я забыл, что до сих пор одет в женское платье и накрашен. И, очевидно, забавен с гримасами страха и озабоченности на размалеванном лице.

\- Энджи?

\- Не паникуй. Обычно я не концентрируясь улавливаю его мысли, как и твои, поблизости. Но сейчас связь оборвалась. Как если бы он находился слишком далеко. Или уснул очень глубоким сном, отключился от всех и вся. Или...

\- Умер? Чушь.

\- Еще есть вариант с комой, - в меланхоличной невозмутимости отпарировал мой готический божок. - Удобная полумера небытия для такого образцового существа, как Эрик, пограничное состояние нежизни. Пока его лунная кровь лечит возможные раны, восстанавливает сердцебиение и кровообращение. Подобно тому дню четыре года назад... когда Фрэнсис отравил его и отправил в родильную.

\- Джен рассказала нам далеко не всё. А ты рыбачил в ее хорошенькой голове слишком скупо и деликатно. У нее есть какое-то армейское звание? И табельное оружие при себе? Она могла застрелить Эрика и бросить где-то? Бросить умирать, как она самоуверенно посчитала... - я стиснул зубы. - Ее мысли ты мог бы сейчас перехватить?

\- Я точно не знаю их «частоту», должен сесть на свои косточки ровно и провести автонастройку. Подожди немного вот тут, - он указал в угол, куда силой виртуального телепатического трицепса уже толкнул и укатил моё громадное админское кресло, - и не шуми.

\- Но я молчу!

\- Ты в голове своей шумишь, как муниципальный парк тепловозов в брачный период. Угомони там панику, дорогой, раздай всем теплые свитера и тарелки горячего супа. Даю слово, с Эриком не случилось ничего, чего бы он сам не захотел.

Я занял кресло, расплющив собственные, как он выразился, «косточки» (не-е, «булочки» звучит изящнее), чуточку надулся из-за тепловозов, но хаотичная беготня мыслей и правда здорово доставала. И чего я маюсь? Разве как-то сам смогу помочь, если умру от волнения? Нет. И пользу принесу только в паре с всесильным Энджи.

Он завис между двумя серваками, ступнями оторвался от пола. Я ждал вокруг него какого-нибудь волшебного свечения и мерцания, но зря. Крылья он тоже не разворачивал. Мало-помалу его совершенная фигура вытеснила из меня тревогу, я отпустил все трусливые мысли, и в голову тоненькой песочной струйкой потекли новые. Или старые. О Николь, Джонни Би и брошенном в сортире саквояже. Интересно, его кто-нибудь уже нашел и отнес на пост охраны? А сама Никки дозвонилась куда хотела?

Вот закончится кутерьма с семейкой Конрадов, и попрошу Энджи сводить меня в гости к его отцу. Потусуюсь с семейкой демонов. И аккуратно обтекаемо поинтересуюсь у господина Асмодея, что получила одна сумасшедшая дамочка с Манхэттена, которая вроде бы, на словах, отказалась прибегать к помощи суккуба-разлучника. Или что она не получила. Или она просила-таки подло помощи суккуба? И тогда... тогда... вдруг Джен – никакая не Джен, а тот самый переодетый суккуб, заказ Николь, призванный сатанинским бормотанием в полночь новолуния, чтобы отобрать у меня Эрика, отобрать прямо сейчас, а затем и Ангела умыкнуть?!

\- Родной, ну прекрати уже. Ты иногда такое городишь за своими цифровыми частоколами, что хоть стой хоть падай, - экс-вампир шустро телепортировался ко мне за спину и запустил прохладные руки в мои волосы. Фигово быть таким психом, как я, которому поминутно нужна терапия. Но уже сползаю от блаженства и релаксации, прикосновения к голове чертовски приятны и убаюкивают. - Джен я нашел: она на самом верхнем ярусе Эмпайр-стэйт-билдинг, почти на радиомачте висит. Играет в подружку Кинг Конга.

\- А роль самого Кинг Конга какая обезьяна на себя взяла? - спросил я в безотчетном скепсисе, не до конца въехав в услышанное и, пожалуй, не поверив.

\- Некто широченный и мощный, в чьи мысли я проникнуть не могу. Обнесенный четырехступенчатым барьером и дополнительным отражающим экраном.

\- Неужели Дэз вернулся?! - я завертелся в кресле, подскакивая, сладкую сонливость как ветром сдуло.

\- Можно слетать. И выяснить это, - заметил Ангел неторопливо, чуть ли не по слогам, проявляя просто невообразимую выдержку... чем мигом и приструнил меня. Его уравновешенным тоном хоть пожар тушить, хоть нимфоманок приструнивать – вместо ведерка льда за шиворот. - Но нужно ли? Подождем.

\- Почему ждать? А вдруг...

\- Никаких «вдруг».

\- Но где тогда Эрик? С ней? Там же, где-то поблизости?

\- Глаз Зверя обеспечивает ему полную неуязвимость. И полную скрытость. Если он пропал с «радаров», значит, не хочет быть найденным. Смирись и жди.

Разумеется, мне хотелось капризно закусить удила, поучаствовать в какой-нибудь беготне или даже покричать на виновных и мимопроходимцев, а не ждать... с кротостью помазанника божьего. Недовольный, я поглубже влез в своё исполинское кресло, с сожалением подумал, что после всех внутренних изменений по-прежнему обделен терпением и ненавижу сидеть сложа руки. А потому понемножку бесился, изучал в Интернете мануалы, как правильно дефилировать на каблуках, Ангел дальше массировал мне голову, волосы распрямлялись и разглаживались... И в разгар почти семейной идиллии, не нарушаемой ни случайными посетителями, ни назойливыми сообщениями в чат техподдержки, прозвучал мой запоздалый, и оттого нелепый вопрос. Даже два:

\- А что Женевьева забыла на радиомачте? Зачем она туда взобралась?

* * *

**/ mirror of mind - Erick /**

_Мне было очень неловко в первые секунды. Я ошарашил ее, но больше ошарашил себя, узнаванием. Бесстрашная и ловкая, она утерла бы нос любому ухажеру, вчерашние молокососы преданно смотрели ей в рот, а мужчины постарше явно даже на спор подкатить боялись. Она была той, что насмешливо обещала отворот-поворот движением брови, унижала и расшибала смельчаков в лепешку мимолетным и невнимательным взглядом. И я мог точно так же рухнуть перед ней. Если бы усомнился хоть на миг, чьё это сокрушительное обаяние и сметающее презрение._

Она **моя** сестра. Плоть от плоти Фрэнка.

И когда между нами оставался шаг, она бросилась вперед. Упала не в объятья, а в меня, в меня... как падают в черный омут, распрощавшись с последней надеждой. Я был ей нужен. Она боялась. Она молилась. Маленькая девочка, давно и напрасно мечтавшая о приходе отца. И он пришел. Я... пришел. Меня кромсало, кожу – в серые лоскуты, а мясо – в розовые лохмотья, так больно мне было всего раз, после смерти, под скальпелями в родильном отделении... и так же стало сейчас, от кошмарности и непреложности сходства. Я не был Фрэнком, и всё же был им. На несколько коротких и длинных тычков пульса. На несколько мучительно чётких беззвучных вопросов, удостоверяющих, что я не пытал людей и не поджигал их в своих домах, не расстреливал и не закапывал живьем. На несколько вынимающих душу образов в ее голове: кровь на лопатах, на руках, на ноже, на властном похотливом языке... том языке, который я трогал сам во время бесчисленных поцелуев. Отец заботливо стёр их из моей памяти, но они самостоятельно восстановились вместе с другими бракованными воспоминаниями. Обступили меня во всей бесславности и уродстве.

Под конец «допроса» от меня остался один тонко скрученный болевой жгут. Женевьева искренне верила в мою доброту, в невинность, как в высшую волю Господа, его указующий перст и провидение. В ее счастливо блестевших глазах я был долгожданным избавлением от всех горестей, наградой и мессией. Я... тёмный, давно и прочно испорченный. Фрэнсис родил меня чудовищем, и Фрэнсис же развратил меня. Я должен был онеметь, чтобы не лгать. Чтобы спасти остатки того, что именовалось моей душой.

Она не погубила меня сразу, требуя признаний. Отняла голову от моей груди, показала сосредоточенное лицо, с которого кусками отваливались маски непроницаемой вежливости и приличий... и произнесла тихо, с непонятной мне поначалу страстностью, как в горячке:

\- Давай сбежим?


	8. The heal | Исцеление

_Мы прижимались щека к щеке, ее короткие локоны трепыхались во все стороны и гуляли по моему лицу. Чувствовать их на себе было преждевременной фамильярностью, непозволительно интимной, интимнее, чем вся наша поза – ее тело, крепко прильнувшее к моему боку из боязни упасть или... лучше не надо «или». Ярко-розовые губы сестры дрожали, приоткрытые. Непривычные и вызывающие, они смущали и нервировали меня подчеркнутой женственностью, я не боялся их, просто... до этого ко мне приближались только мужские губы. Я не хотел смотреть на Джен, да я и не мог достаточно сфокусировать взгляд – из-за крайней близости ее лица. Но я чувствовал... что ее губы блестят в волнении, хотят меня. Хотят своеобразно, как не хотели все предыдущие. Порывы ветра заставляли ее глаза болеть и слезиться, а в его шуме утонули бы любые крики. Но она не кричала, а шептала, выводя слова для меня будто пальцами, складывая из песчинок, чтоб я не слышал их, а сразу забирал, контур каждой буквы, узнаваемый, ложился правильно, сиял собственным смыслом, повторял то, что я как будто знал, но на новый лад, под другим углом. И стены, выстроенные вокруг меня отцом, те, что загораживали от меня мир  – начали рушиться._

\- Он лишил стареющих родителей права видеть тебя. И тебя лишил их пристального, не всегда приятного внимания. Поступил ли он правильно во имя секретности? Решать тебе. Честно, я никогда не была в восторге от второй бабушки. Ее имя в девичестве – Иоланта де Куапель-Локонте, аристократка до мозга костей, истинная француженка, совсем как мама. Но, в отличие от мамы – надменная, как мисс Мира, попирающая ногами стонущую землю, а головой задевающая солнце, неспособная слышать и видеть кого-то, кроме себя любимой. Оперной дивой она блистала в молодости, катаясь по столицам Европы, потом была лишь праздной мадам-белоручкой, замужем за американским миллионером, политиком и военным. Норманн Скотт Конрад романтично похитил ее во время срочной службы в Бретани. Был предсказуемо очарован красотой и изысканно холодным приемом. Жаль, что за ними скрывались алчность и расчет. Но не мог он знать, что железная королева высасывает из кавалеров все соки, а затем выбрасывает, как пустые жестянки. Впрочем, из дедушки воспитали настоящего мужчину: щедрого, галантного, но твердого и целеустремленного. Он без проблем дослужился до генерала и не дал прекрасной ведьме-бретонке угробить себя или засунуть под каблук. Было естественно, то есть не подлежало обсуждению, что единственный сын Фрэнсис пойдет по его стопам. Иоланта дала ему второе имя «Бланш». Фрэнсис Бланш Конрад. Я помню, как папа бесился, когда я была маленькой, во время нередких визитов, буквально взрывался, если язвительная бабушка его так звала. Я думала, ему не нравится, что имя женское – а оно и правда женское – но потом поняла, что папу выводило из себя его значение: «чистый», «белый». Папа не был чистым и светлым... о чем нам обоим хорошо известно. Норманн, будучи единственным дедушкой, относился ко мне хорошо, даже баловал. Но вместе с бабушкой участвовал в тотальном прессинге на папу, они вместе выковали из него коварного, бешеного и изворотливого негодяя. Они виноваты тоже, правда. Не одна лишь дурная наследственность вкупе с бабушкиными диетами и таблетками во время беременности способствовали тому. В детстве многих вещей не понимаешь, потому что взрослые отказываются объяснять, отделываясь «ты еще не доросла». Но сейчас, вспоминая, я могу поклясться, что у молодого папы были проблемы с самоконтролем. Аффективно-экзальтированный характер, включающий псевдоспокойствие, периоды бездушной холодности, похожей на сенсорную депривацию и перемежавшиеся со вспышками горячности и звериной злости – всё это вредило ему, выставляло в самом проигрышном свете на фоне великолепно владеющей собой Иоланты и чёрствого отца. Но постепенно Фрэнсис отточил умение прятать себя, истинные эмоции или их отсутствие, выстраивать ложную мимику, обманывать невербальными сигналами, не раскрываться в перекрестном огне словесных баталий, короче – защищаться и отстаивать неприкосновенность своей сумасшедшей личности. В невыносимых условиях, продиктованных семьей, он ненавидел дом, поэтому школа была его отрадой и отдушиной. И лучший школьный друг, Чарли Блэкхарт. Чарльзом Фрэнсис мог покомандовать сам, как своим персональным рабом... устав, что дома командуют им. И Чарльз, парень грубый и простоватый, не просто позволял: он был абсолютно очарован жестким напором и начальственными замашками, он хотел их, а потом стал от них зависим. Папа всегда умел приковать к себе максимум внимания, держать и не отпускать: учиться не пришлось, ведь это его природная харизма. Та, которую я безошибочно нахожу и в тебе. Неудивительно, что на первой же закрытой вечеринке, устраиваемой для детей богатеев, папа без труда очаровал маму. Ухаживал коротко, меньше месяца, хоть и соблюдал громоздкий старинный этикет, но во Францию за ней, например, не катался. Да и похищения к тому времени вышли из моды. Ревнивая и заносчивая бабушка искала, к чему бы придраться, но будущая невестка из знатного, фактически королевского рода Валуа слишком напоминала ее саму. Выбор папы недвусмысленно указывал на тяжелый Эдипов комплекс, но вся родня тактично промолчала. А мама, то есть Минерва, всё равно ничего не заметила. Ей, юной и прелестной, ни к чему было сравнивать себя с желчной сухопарой Иолантой. И нашего папу мама безумно любила. То есть до сих пор любит. Я уверена, новая нечаянная встреча с тобой в особняке твоего друга причинила ей невыносимую боль. Мне кажется, ей стоит сказать правду... ну, о том, что Фрэнсис покинул всех нас. Пусть прекратит ждать его и верить. Ты мог бы временно заменить ей сына, побыть рядом, утешить. Я буду честной до конца: ты вполне заменишь ей и самого Фрэнка. Я смотрю на тебя, а вижу его, ты будто время назад отматываешь, в детство меня погружаешь. Это безумно, абсолютно ненормально, хоть и логично: с твоим лицом, со всей внешностью... притягательно и драгоценно, то, с чем расставаться не хотелось бы, не отпускать, и всё. Но это невыносимо. Я почти готова выкрикнуть «отец!», побыть глупой, выдержать насмешку, насмерть стоять, в тоске и в надежде... и всё ради того лишь, чтобы услышать вожделенный отклик. Но я так не сделаю, не настолько я глупа. В твоих глазах нет узнавания, что они мне ответят? Слишком чистые и неродные, взгляд участия, взгляд неравнодушия, которым папа меня в жизни бы не одарил. И, несмотря на это, я им верю, хочу верить, продлеваю свой самообман... до момента, когда твои зрачки сужаются. Из круглых – становятся вертикальными. Я должна пугаться, гадая, что ты за существо такое, но в отчаянии желаю только оборвать эту пытку и улететь головой вниз с крыши Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, чтоб ты отпустил меня, то есть я сама разожму сцепленные вокруг тебя руки и уйду. С последней сжигающей мыслью: Blanch. Фрэнсис никогда им не был. Им стал ты. И я наконец-то ненавижу отца, даю выход своей прозревшей боли и ярости: он сотворил чудо, но для себя одного! И спрятал от всех... спрятал тебя. Ревнивый самовлюбленный гордец. И я ненавижу его тем сильнее, что ни перестать любить его мочи нет, ни отпустить его грязную душу в царство мёртвых. Нет сил.

Буквы и точки над ними развалились, раскрошенные, песок желтой горкой высился там, где я вобрал последнее слово. Но в Джен еще много горечи и зла. Не выговорила, задохнулась в нехватке воздуха, в ветре, в холоде, в долго копившихся слезах... а сейчас выплакивала их, успокаивалась. И смысл моего непреклонного молчания постепенно доходил до нее. Я не был привычным комфортным собеседником, не поддерживал ее гневом, сочувствием или заинтересованностью, которые легко мог прописать у себя на лице... но не прописывал. Она сказала «чудо»? Ей удобно верить в сказку. Верить в брата. Верить в семью. Видеть во мне надежду. Потому что это естественно – для них. Спасительный защитный затвор, высосанный из груди матери, взлелеянный и выпестованный из веселеньких обоев с рыбками на стенах детской, из рук розовощекой акушерки и всей той атмосферы доброжелательности, которая, как правило, окутывает каждого отчаянно кричащего человеческого младенца с момента его выхода из кровоточащей утробы.

Но я не вышел из утробы. Меня «родили» несколько седовласых мужчин, много месяцев умиравших от усталости и бессонницы, запертых в клетке кратера, пока не закончится их главный эксперимент, ведомых и гонимых вперед безжалостной волей одного – холодного и упёртого военачальника с пронзительным взглядом Горгоны. И если бы это было всё, что я мог вменить равнодушно оскалившейся судьбе. Но это только начало.

_Я не хочу отнимать у женщины ее багровые иллюзии. Ну почему я должен?! Обнажаться, рассказывать, кто я... произносить сухие, быстро рассыпающиеся в пыль слова. Продукт древнего раскола и дисгармонии, носитель вселенской агонии и разрушения – будем знакомы, Джен? Пожмешь мне руку?_

Я не просто об этом думаю в тональности горькой иронии – моя инаковость напоминает о себе рваным и крайне нерегулярным биением сердца, ощущением непробиваемой для пуль кожи, которой неуютно под синтетической тканью, и отведением в стороны радиоволн, которые испускает шпиль небоскреба, чтобы они не проходили сквозь мою голову, чтобы огибали меня полностью. Я управляю осмотическим давлением кровеносной системы, выравнивая его, если вода слишком быстро покидает мои капилляры, и эти команды не отвлекают меня, отдаваясь фоново. Я могу пересчитать все свои клетки, назвать по имени или лучше номеру каждый волос на своей голове. Я не воспитан как человек, я и есть... нечеловек. И я не знаю, как половчее притвориться им, не споткнувшись и не сев в лужу. Меня не учили улыбаться, одеваться и красиво подавать свою ущербную персону на суд общества. Я был сверхмощной папиной машиной, его наполовину искусственным интеллектом, в миллионы раз превосходящим человеческий... но и только. Придаток к мозгу в виде моей души не интересовал никого – пока не появился ты, Ксавьер. И здесь я всё-таки споткнусь, залившись румянцем. Недолгая свобода научила меня пока только одному: я ненормален со своими чувствами и душевными порывами, они должны оставаться тайной. Будто быть искренним – порок. Будто само наличие души – это что-то плохое.

Джен хотела сбежать из здания “RT Cyberworks”, надеясь, что для продолжения нашего свидания я выберу тёмную нору, в которую захочу забиться, стесняясь своего уродства. Но я принес ее на вершину ее мира – спесивой индустриальной цивилизации, благообразной и с виду благополучной, что спрутом оплела весь земной шар. Изумленная, она не вопила, но замерзала и неуклюже закрывалась от солнца. Я схватил ее, заслоняя собой от рыжевато-желтого светила, спокойно глянул вверх: оно не способно ослепить мои глаза. Твердость моих рук могла казаться сестре железом, оставляющем на теле синяки и вмятины, но она не жаловалась и не просила ослабить объятье. Я же думал, что больше не желаю стесняться своей непохожести, размениваться на стыд и недостаток того, чего во мне всё равно никогда не появится. Она ни разу не посмотрела в пространство под своими беспомощно болтающимися ногами. Верила или была уверена, что я не отпущу?

_Я уже получил ответ. Значит, печать молчания пора ломать, вознаградив ее за доверие нечеловеку. Но пропасть между нами она всё равно никогда не осознает. Я выгляжу обыкновенно, не трехметровый, не многорукий и не покрытый зеленым фосфорнокислым эпителием. Для установки границ чуждости мало различия внутренней сущности. И даже мой хвост не убедит, что я хуже, страшнее или опаснее нечаянно заблудившегося в ваших краях космического пришельца._

\- Ты была совсем крошкой. Твои глаза могли что-то заметить, а уши – подслушать. Но твои выводы о том, что превратилось в историю и принадлежит прошлому, невозможны. А позже ты должна была забыть и исказить знание, собранное из старых семейных сплетен и распутывания чужих интриг. Козни Иоланты, ухаживания за молодой Минервой, само рождение нашего... отца – откуда в тебе информация? Ты лжешь себе или мне?

\- Много кто лгал, но не я. Хотя мне пришлось тоже, прости. Ложь правила всем до – и я ушла с тобой подальше от шпионящих стен, чтобы поделиться, наконец, правдой. Я обманула твоих бледнокожих друзей, сказав, что вернулась в Америку после защиты диссертации. На самом деле я просто прилетела повидать одинокую маму, я никуда не возвращаюсь. Мой дом не здесь, а в Лондоне: я работаю в британской полиции. Очень многое из того, что ты мог слышать обо мне – по этой причине – ошибочно. Даже то, сколько мне лет. Минерва – настоящая женщина, леди и... боюсь, это ни о чем тебе не говорит. Дамы не отвечают на некоторые вопросы, кокетничают и привирают, а некоторые темы для них – табу. Приврав о своем возрасте Ксавьеру, ей пришлось солгать и о моем. Мама старше Фрэнка. Сейчас ей сорок семь, а мне – двадцать пять, и с Морисом мы были женаты в два раза дольше, чем я заявила в серверной. Сам же папа, ваш великий фельдмаршал Америки, зачал меня в восемнадцать, совсем юнцом, на заднем сидении машины из кортежа французского посольства. Эту часть истории Фрэнсис переврал собственноручно, не желая выглядеть попавшим впросак дураком. Он сочинил другую версию моего появления на свет. Разумеется, папе ни черта не хотелось жениться по залёту, тем более на женщине старше него, но она забеременела буквально после первой же близости с ним, несмотря на стандартные меры предохранения. И всё, что ему оставалось делать, входило в кодекс честного человека, не желающего запятнать королевский герб Франции, а также разумно избежать международного скандала. Вопреки грязным дипломатическим шахматам, чудовищному прессингу со всех сторон и тяжелому протеканию беременности, мама была с ним безумно счастлива. Ты абсолютно прав, я не могу ничего знать, ни о родителях, ни о злой бабке, а что помню – должна помнить смутно, недостоверно и разрозненными кусками. Поэтому информацию о семьях Конрадов, Валуа и де Куапель-Локонте мне накопал родной детективный департамент (и, немного, ФБР) – в обмен на пару незначительных услуг. Кстати, в ходе так называемой архивной проверки, организованной моими друзьями и должниками, ни за кем из родичей криминальной деятельности, административных нарушений или официальных судебных разбирательств зарегистрировано не было ни разу. Что особенно горько осознавать в свете специфичных увлечений папы, разными способами умертвившего до двадцати тысяч людей. Примерно по тысяче в год за свою блистательную военную карьеру. Ты и я – два одиноких рождения при его непосредственном участии... против стольких смертей. Ты понимаешь? Ты чувствуешь, как это давит?

_Не чувствую. Не ищи во мне союзника, не лови мой взгляд. Нет мне дела до людей, Джен... раз уж папа одним росчерком пера погубил целую расу. Хочешь, расскажу? Нет, рано: ты помертвеешь, закроешься в себе, закаменеешь под скорлупой. А мне нужно узнать еще столь многое..._

\- Ты раскопала всю подноготную. Но не нашла меня.

\- Я бы нашла. Если б знала, что искать. Скрытность отца по части военных проектов не знала границ, я потерялась в догадках, глядя на тебя, не понимая, откуда ты взялся. Гражданских любовниц он не заводил – их бы я расколола в два счета. А мама больше не рожала. Ей... она...

\- Вырезали матку.

Джен опять не смогла говорить. Ее собственное молодое чрево сокращалось в спазмах страха, воображаемых кровотечениях и отвращении к признакам мертвого, только что бывшего живым. Оно боялось боли и потерь там, где сама Джен как будто бы не боялась ничего. Ее разум. Но всегда оставались инстинкты.

Я нащупал новую мембрану, отсекающую и еще больше отчуждающую меня от людей.

У меня другие инстинкты.

\- Множественные кисты и опухоли, дисплазия шейки матки и эндометриоз, - жестко продолжил я. - Я на автомате просканировал тело мачехи во время первой встречи, нащупал разнообразные остатки выскобленного и выброшенного, затем зашитого, страдающего и лишенного способности выразить это криком или слезами. Знатная дама и настоящая леди (так ты сказала?) слишком горда, чтобы делиться своим горем даже с зеркалом, не говоря уж о каких-то подругах или психотерапевтах. Но передо мной она бессильна и раскрыта, как не самый сложный биологический чертёж. Я не болтал. Просто поджал губы, поняв, через что она прошла. А Фрэнсису, поглощенному живыми игрушками и погоней за Ощущениями, было всё равно. Минерва, верная и бесконечно любящая, приносила ему ощущение домашней скуки и рутины, чего-то доброго, образцового, но чрезвычайно приевшегося. И была убрана на дальнюю полку.

\- Зачем ты это...

\- Рассказываю? Существую? Причиняю новую боль? Ты боишься повторить судьбу матери. Не хочешь быть на нее похожа ни в чем. Хочешь быть мужчиной и поступать с женщинами, как наш отец всегда поступал – бросать их всех, мучить безразличием. Ты хочешь реванша. Хочешь хоть раз ощутить вкус победы существа, не обремененного ничем, кроме сомнительной идеи увековечить себя во множестве зеркальных копий. Ты пожалела о скороспелом замужестве, вырвала эти страницы, начала всё с чистого листа. Но ты уже след в след ушла по стопам Минервы. Потому что рядом очутился я. И ты готова распроститься с любыми принципами, лишь бы я так и остался рядом. Ведь я так беспардонно на него похож. Идею усовершенствованной копии он воплотил с блеском и маниакальностью гения, хотя и преследовал немного другую цель. Брависсимо.

Я не пробил для нее брешь этой финальной жестокостью, она не понимала меня. Мысленно обвиняла в типично мужском шовинизме. Думала, что я цепляюсь к ее одежде, к попыткам вырваться из феминного образа сменой поведения и приоритетов. Но всё было маской. Опять срабатывал спасительный затвор. Вы – и мы – просто хотим любви, дышим ею. И неохотно признаемся, от кого на самом деле ждем трепетной подачи кислорода рот в рот, мы стесняемся истинной привязанности, ведь она ломает всё, чему нас – их – учит рафинированная жизнь винтика общественного механизма. Маленькая девочка, сбежавшая в розарий не в то время и не к тем людям, проткнула и потеряла свою кислородную подушку. И с тех пор все равно что питалась впроголодь, перехватывая кусок то здесь, то там. Но что бы сказала Джен, нарочито грубая и закаленная невзгодами фемина в брюках, упрятавшая голодающую девочку поглубже в себя... если бы поняла, что папочка держал меня на еще более скудном, не оставляющем компромиссов пайке?

В течение недели после взрыва купола военные грузовики и танки непрерывно сновали между кратером и старым грунтовым захоронением, пока не перевезли почти восемьсот мегатонн земли и песка. Вся армия принимала участие в погребении Сандре Льюны, невинно не подозревая, что именно закапывает. Наверняка получили инструкции о радиационных отходах – в духе окружавших лунный город предупреждающих чёрно-желтых табличек – и вперед седлать экскаваторы, солдаты. Идеально вышколенная армия, выполнившая всё раньше срока, а после – искренне скорбящая о смерти главнокомандующего. Это был его последний тайный приказ. А я... при всём старании не смогу найти место гибели собратьев на карте Аризоны, вернусь и не пойму, что стою на их гигантском мавзолее. Колючую проволоку сняли, смотали и унесли вместе с разобранным забором, табличками и опорными столбами, сухую землю безукоризненно разровняли, воткнули несколько десятков кактусов и пустили по новоявленному клочку пустыни перекати-поле. Спасибо, папа. Твоя скрытность превзошла ожидания даже твоей несгибаемой и готовой к любым подлостям дочери.

Она не получила и вряд ли получит этот удар в болезненно напрягшееся чрево. Я слишком добрый? Возможно, просто недостаточно жестокий, уродился таким. А когда и если доберу необходимую дозу папиной свирепости и беспощадности – всё равно не пойду по его стопам _. Энджи, ты увидел во мне кровавого диктатора, ты даже потворствовал ему на углях любовной жаровни, в причудливом капризе своей демонической всесильности. Но меня притягивает путь наверх, а не вниз. Совсем не прельщает быть отребьем._

_Пора добавить кое-что и для тебя, Ксавьер. Ведь я тоже обманщик. Я не хотел тебя пугать своей воинствующей чужеродностью, внутренней многорукостью и зеленокислыми сравнениями. Я монстр нездешних земель, но для тебя я хочу быть нормальным и безобидным, максимально походить на человека. Быть таким, которого ты без опаски прижимаешь к постели, которого любишь... сзади любишь. Я прикинулся жалким безобидным трусом, чтоб ты увидел Джен первым, чтоб прощупал ее и открыл в себе силу. Чтоб был смелым. Моим защитником. Знаю, ты скажешь с сарказмом, что защита мне не нужна, но будешь прав лишь отчасти. У нечеловека есть свои неслабости. Приставка «не» запутает, но ты поймёшь, ты должен. У Глаза Зверя – особая уязвимость. Уникальная._

_Сестра жаждет забрать меня и надышаться мной, как чудом найденной кислородной подушкой, вытянуть мою живительную силу, чтобы вернуть своему мирку краски и запахи, исправить с моей помощью ошибки прошлого. Она думает, что у нее есть на это неоспоримое право – право родства. Но я не хочу быть чьим-то избавлением, я разучил новую симфонию взаимодействия с реальностью. Во мне проснулось достаточно эгоизма, чтобы припрятать божественную силу порядка и хаоса для себя, медленно узнавать ей цену и не разбазаривать доверчиво на всех, кто ни попросит. И мне нужен мой личный сорт кислорода, он водится только в одной подушке жизнеобеспечения – в тебе. И Ангел словно отворачивает вентиль свежести и свободы, когда мы втроем. А когда мы вдвоем..._

* * *

Я трижды помер от ревности, а затем в четвертый раз и окончательно – от облегчения. Знаком попросил экс-упыря разорвать телепатический мост на полумысли. Пусть договорит с Женевьевой без нас, насладится неумением завершать беседу, но экспромтом научится и этому. Я понял, понял... он не хочет от нас убегать, он боится лишиться того, что целый мир отнюдь не обязательно заменит. Но сложные узоры объяснений и оправданий говорят о том, как ему колется. В серебряных венах поселились любопытство и жажда риска. Я должен превозмочь чувство собственника, обожающего спокойствие и определенность. Признать, что молодому коту не место в стоячем болоте. Заметить вновь, что бегство в широкий мир не повредит никому из нас. Вновь – так как я уже предвидел это часом ранее.

Джен тащит его за руку прочь. Что ж, я позволю ему уйти. Если он сам начертает на моём теле обещание вернуться, если почувствует, как важно мне, что не я люблю, а я – любим.


	9. The truth | Истина

**/** **mirror** **of** **mind** **–** **Erick** **/**

Если сознание истинно, если разум генерирует не странную недоразвитую колченогую обманку – то я узнал, что значит «любить». Это умение ходить от противного, но ходить по кругу; мыслить двойными стандартами, отрицать и утверждать одновременно, обвиняя обе стороны во лжи; быть нелогичным, оставаясь математически стройной и рациональной моделью думающего мяса, гордо опираться на доказательства своей рациональности, но отметать их, когда... а когда попало, когда придётся, отказываясь и от них, и от логики. Совокупность признаков, делающих из эгоцентричной и неполноценной личности влюблённую жертвенную овцу, отличается от признаков самодостаточной личности, которой любовь доставляет муки жертвенного анализа и создаёт в целом видимость нездорового состояния организма вплоть до угрозы смерти – если по-волчьи не сожрать объект, который провоцирует слабость и помутнения. Такие разные следствия – травоядные и хищники – но причина у них одна: разум сдаётся под напором сумасшествия.

Химически это выглядит скучно: наплыв разноцветных гормонов-туристов на аккуратные серые леса, поля и сады. Туристы ведут себя как вандалы: жгут костры, ломают деревья, жрут дымящуюся плоть леса, сосут алкоголь из прозрачных стеклянных бурдюков, орут песни и разбрасывают повсюду разноцветный мусор. Поначалу мазки радугой по серым полотнищам в новинку, кажутся чем-то прекрасным, интригующим и заслуживающим внимания. Но раньше или позже туристы съедят и выпьют всё, что принесли с собой или поймали на месте, протрезвеют и уйдут. И когда их орда свалит, местные серые жители робко выйдут из своих убежищ, изучат разорённые полянки и затоптанные посевы, поднесут окурки, битое стекло и помятые жестянки поближе к глазам и поймут: эффект незнакомой драгоценности улетучился, им оставили мусор. Мусор, который воняет, не разлагается и требует срочной уборки. Прелесть химического отравления гормонами в его кратковременности и конечности гор мусора. Прибрались раз – и порядок. Но затем, чертыхаясь, выяснили, что магия гормонов – дофамина, серотонина, адреналина и букета эндорфинов – была ложным следом радуги и единорогов. Несмотря на очевидное несоответствие желаемого и действительного, серые жители не могут протестовать против нового нашествия: у их унылого мирка есть предание о цветном мессии, вера глупая и упрямая, как и подобает всякой твердолобой вере в спасителя. И пока он не явится, каждая фальшивка цвета золотой фольги будет ненадолго принята за настоящую монету. И раз за разом им придётся прибирать мусор за весёлой алкашнёй, проклиная свою веру-доверчивость, что так легко подменой понятий превращается в аттракцион мошенников и простофиль. Зачем же они ждут и так терпеливо обманываются? Что даст им в конце концов истинный мессия, истинная любовь?

Любовь – это не временное помутнение рассудка, не картонные крылья, что выдаются напрокат на час-два, а настоящие, постепенно врастающие в спину и позволяющие остаться в небе сколько пожелаешь – в ярко-голубом небе, а не сером. Та любовь, ответы о которой искал я, делает из индивида прелестную жертвенную овцу или съедающего её волка навсегда. И не оставляет за собой мусора. Её признаки формируют уравнение, где переменные варьируются до потолка и выше, включают мнимые числа, комплексные дроби, отрицательные степени и криволинейные интегралы. Я подставлял в переменные любые, самые дикие произвольные значения – и уравнение без какого-либо влияния извне трансформировалось так, чтобы решение для единственной неизвестной величины находилось. Одинаковое решение на все варианты – «1». Но корень, что всегда равен единице – это абсурд с точки зрения математики. Я вносил в уравнение ошибки, создавал элемент фатальности, который не привёл бы ни к какому решению и должен был способствовать краху всей существующей числовой рациональности. Я ждал полезной трансформации, которая всё исправит. Но невидимая рука хитрого бога любви ничего не исправляла, наоборот, добавляла новых и новых ошибок – а затем находился другой ответ, другой корень уравнения: не единица, а бесконечность. Она безупречно вписывалась в хаос, который я создавал, в тёмную и насмехавшуюся надо мной иррациональность. Как и почему это происходило? Как. И почему.

В заточении у папы на дне ненавистного кратера у меня было полно времени поискать корни всех зол и добродетелей. Я прочитал больше книг, чем мне того хотелось, проглотил электронную библиотеку Конгресса и ещё оставил место под комиксы и бульварные романы. Но суммарная мудрость человечества, увековеченная на бумаге, умещалась на площади меньшей, чем кончик моего мизинца. Потому что любовь во множественных, но не слишком оригинальных сценариях: сравнивали с болезнью, наркотиками и ядами; называли слабостью, силой, ошибкой, которую лучше не совершать, а совершив раз – никогда не повторять; ей радовались и от неё предостерегали, как от самой большой напасти. Любовь ранила, преследовала и убивала, двигала прогресс, начинала и заканчивала войны. Но разгадки, что она такое, не было написано нигде.

Я готов внести её в технические условия на продукт «Человек 1.0», добавить необходимые штрихи в биологический чертёж и в ответ на недоумевающий выкрик: «Что это за пьяные зигзаги поверх коры головного мозга?» – объявить, наконец, правду. Специфически организованный сбой в работе нейронных сетей, не вещество, а механический процесс и явление, завязанные на нарушениях в передаче электрических импульсов – вот что такое чувство, воспетое поэтами в веках, всего-навсего. И пропуская мимо ушей шквал негодования из-за туманности и кажущейся неточности формулировки, я задаюсь следующим вопросом: кто этот сбой устраивает, и если никто – по какой причине он возникает сам, далеко не случайно и не стихийно. Естественно ли любовь прикручена как эволюционный инструмент? Или возникла из-за ввинчивания в голову сторонних инопланетных механизмов? Я многое отдал бы за то, чтобы суметь не просто рассмотреть и изучить свой разум таким, какой он есть сейчас, но и извлечь из него лог генетических изменений, его историю, начиная с самого катархея.

Мозг, сознание, разум, нейроны, сети... Я не сказал ни слова о сердце. Любовь гнездится в голове и только в ней. Сердце с его мифическим трепетом нежности ни при чём. Пусть я иногда, забываясь, готов приписывать ему мою романтичность, но всё же оно лишь усердный насос, не участвующий в хитроумных саботажных махинациях мозга, зато активно разгребающий последствия любовных катастроф и часто физически страдающий от этого.

_И если ты спросишь меня про душу – ее нельзя продавать и получать что-то взамен. Душу можно терять по доброй воле, бросать в глухом лесу... и ждать, что ее подберут какие-нибудь вожделеющие демоны и затем используют в своих странных целях. За нами нельзя охотиться и отнимать «имущество». Всё, что есть, принадлежит не нам. Но Джен думает, что может. Моё сознание сплелось с твоим в двоемыслии слияния и невозможности даже частичного смешения. А уязвимость моя заключена в Энджи. Его властью можно разбить фундаментальные законы, слить правое с левым, а верхнее – с нижним. Пусть Красный Водоворот смерти заключен во мне и я кажусь главным оружием, но именно Ангел выпускает Зверя из его клетки. И мои чувства к нему граничат с пропажей рассудка, задуванием искр разума от первой до последней, убийством всей мыслительной деятельности, потому что именно к этому он – по плану Апокалипсиса – и приводит всё и вся. Приводит к такому изощренному, никем не просчитываемому и не подвластному отмене концу. Ты осознаешь размах злобного гения тех, кто этот пресловутый Апокалипсис когда-то сочинил, слепив Зверя?_

Мир умрет, захлебнувшись не радиацией, не злобой и не гравитационным коллапсом. Мир умрет от глупости, затонув в пучинах безумия и разучившись пониманию вещей на самом примитивном уровне, утратит фундамент, на котором стоит. И всё сколько-нибудь сложное распадется на составные, позабыв, какие связи удерживают атомы и субатомные частицы вместе. Физики сказали бы, что исчезнет сильное и слабое ядерные взаимодействия... но они никогда бы не объяснили – почему. Ответ во мне, искрится страшной красной кнопкой, но я тоже не знаю его. Знает только Эндж. Только он – нажмет.

_Ангел, тебе вручили абсолютную власть. Это значит, ты каким-то образом заполучил абсолютное доверие тех безликих сил, что управляют миром. По чьей задумке ты всё уничтожишь – я не знаю. Но если бы ты был оружием ненависти, создали бы тебя другим, выглядел бы ты иначе, думал бы... не так. Не был бы светлым, сострадательным и гуманным. Не значит ли это, что кнопке суждено остаться в покое и не взрывать наш мир? И если Ксавьер сейчас нас не слышит..._

_\- Не слышит,_ \- губы экс-вампира чуть заметно дернулись. _\- Беги._

_\- Я прав? Он хочет, чтобы я ушел, но своей воли отпустить меня ему не хватило? Чтобы ты никогда не нажал на эту треклятую кнопку? Он пожертвует любовью ко мне во спасение людей, которых знать не узнают о его благородстве?_

_\- О, что ты, тебя не в ту сторону вообще понесло. Ты всё неправильно понял. Он отнюдь не собирается тебя лишаться. Не думай больше о Звере, подумай о себе. Ксавьер дает тебе шанс насладиться тем, чего ты так жаждал и что упустил со смертью отца, будто позабыв, к чему стремился полжизни, если не целую жизнь. Кси вытащил тебя из кратера, но разве кратер вынут из тебя? Свобода, Эрик. Свобода отправиться куда пожелаешь, в любом направлении и когда вздумается. И вернуться тоже – когда вздумается._

_\- Но мой дом..._

_\- Твой дом – везде. Вся планета, что, как ты верно подметил, тихо ворочается в моём кулаке. А Джен – твой компас в начинающемся путешествии. Я упаковал твои вещички вчера, заранее зная развязку. Слетайте с сестрой в Мёрсери попрощаться. Заодно избавите Ксавьера от неприятного долга сообщать леди Конрад, сумели ли поладить ее дети, родные и приемные._

_\- Почему ты всё скрыл?! Если умеешь читать будущее! А как убедительно врал сегодня про план!_

_\- Потому что ни черта я не умею, знание-то не моё. Отец открыл. Он так... забавляется. Жестоко._

_\- А ему это зачем?_

_\- Он любит страдания. Мои страдания в меню не входили. Он опрометчиво решил, что я такой же, как он, и... Не парься. Папа уже понял промашку и извинился._

_\- А ты не такой?_

_\- Оу. Хотите поговорить о фамильных сходствах, сын генерала-фельдмаршала, сэр?_

_\- Нет. С сыном демона-обольстителя я предпочитаю без лишних слов заниматься сексом._

Телепатический мост треснул. Ровно посередине. Вниз в одушевленное дымящееся Ничто сорвалось несколько прозрачных булыжников, отломившись от перил. А я... ощутил новое ужасающее чувство: чувство беспомощности и страха, когда под ногами вдруг дрожит мост, самый прочный из всех возможных. И из Ничто возникли огромные полыхающие глаза. Они не синие, они... нет в них цвета, их заполнило доверху пламя.

_\- Научился пощечинам, молодец._

_\- Прости. Я не лучше Асмодея, я..._

_\- Эрик, послушай. Я уже соблазнил тебя властью твоего сумасшедшего отца, показал его одержимость, дал распробовать кровь, дал тебе буквально всё, чем он жил. Ты на полную катушку ощутил силу его испорченности и притягательность его зла. А затем я прочитал в тебе ответ. Если кренить корабль в бурю, он перевернется, потому что океан неуязвим и всегда побеждает в подобных поединках. Так вот: я не хочу быть твоей бурей и твоим креном. Если обеспечить солнце и усыпить волны, ты доберешься до гавани хоть на веслах, хоть вплавь. И ни один зловредный кальмар не потащит тебя ко дну. Потому что ты этого не хочешь – даже если дно иногда возмутительно сладко подмигивает и призывает тебя сбросить громоздкий балласт доброты и вволю размяться, умерщвляя всё вокруг._

_\- Нет, я желаю твоих провокаций. Предлагай мне снова стилет, соблазни разодрать тебе спину, срезать мочку уха... Я больше не поддамся, обещаю._

_\- Естественно не поддашься: ты уезжаешь. Бери Женевьеву крепко под ручку, оттолкни радиомачту и вали в радужный рассвет. Ксавьер смыл косметику и вот-вот ворвется в наш разговор. Мы закончили. Каждый получил что хотел._

_\- Я ничего не получил! Напортачил, как дурак, и потащил на себе груз новой вины. Что с мостом? И твои мелькнувшие глаза, жуткие... Прошу, верни как было._

_\- Не могу. И глаза были не мои._

_\- А чьи? Ангел!_

_\- Папочкины. И он уже вдоволь позлорадствовал. Мостик треснул, чинить его будешь ты. Потом, когда вернешься. Не переживай. Всё это часть испытания. Он всерьез заинтересован прогнуть тебя и проверить, насколько хорош ты в роли кровавого диктатора и насколько плох в амплуа святоши и добряка._

_\- Он нарочно подстроил, чтобы я теперь только и думал о возвращении и о том, как всё исправить! И свобода станет моей новой тюрьмой._

_\- Не станет, остынь. Если любовь – всего лишь серия коротких замыканий в мозговой электросети, то бояться нечего. Я изучу ее, возьму под контроль, не будет ничего проще._

_\- А если нет? Если я и тут сплоховал?_

_\- Тогда ты во всём признаешься Ксавьеру. И он спасет тебя снова. Он же создан для этого. Его любовь превращает даже конченых чудовищ обратно в людей._

Чудовища. Чудовище... И опять чужие неприятные боги забили в мою память острый гвоздь. Лицо генерала, выражение бесподобной страсти и надежды, с которым он смотрел на невысокого парнишку, еле державшегося на ногах, одетого в грязное тряпье, вслепую обкорнавшего себе золотистые волосы, сонного, беззащитного... но вызывавшего вагон ревности, нетерпения, удивления, досады – и маленькую тележку завистливого восторга. Так кто же из них двоих был хрупким? Кто?

Мост порядочно тряхнуло, перила до сих пор дрожали. Но он устоял. И трещина по центру внезапно показалась мне не такой уж глубокой и угрожающей. Я не осмелился послать Ангелу прощальный поцелуй, его силуэт просто помахал мне и растаял. А я... столько времени выбирал себе дорогу. Пора по ней идти. Отринув сомнения, послав к черту неуверенность, вернуться во внешнюю действительность.

Там меня обступили холод, шквальный ветер, скрип антенн, тени разочарований... но была еще нежная щека старшей сестры, на которой застыла высыхающая слеза. И ее голос-шепот, оформленный для меня песчаными вихрями в некрупные осязаемые слова. Надеюсь, я не слишком много пропустил.

\- ...признаю свою слабость. Во всём признаюсь. Ты прав, это глупо, и мне не стать мужчиной, сколько ни рядись в обноски их старинных рыцарских доспехов. И я правда готова засунуть в жопу всё, начиная с гордости, ради того, чтобы ты остался рядом.

\- Я останусь.

\- Не хочу и не буду винить тебя за отказ, ты ничего мне не должен, но я прошу маленький шанс для нас узнать друг друга, я упрямая, я всё еще верю в лучшее, что семья – это не пустой звук, не один лишь источник горя, нескончаемых предательств и интриг...

\- Джен, я пойду с тобой!

Теперь она услышала. Сразу же умолкла. Смущенно отдала мне руку.

Я взял...

И прижатая ко мне щека украсилась ямочкой от бледной неуверенной улыбки.


	10. The run | Бег

“Jack Daniel’s” не тронут, рюмочки зазвенели в коробке, когда я повертел ее, по-прежнему запечатанную, и убрал в ящик. От вида полной бутылки мне стало пусто и грустно. Новых гостей в серверную из принципа ведь не приглашу, но и старые... вряд ли когда-нибудь вернутся.

\- А сами-то чем займемся?

_Не отвечай. Достаточно, если ты подаришь мне вечность. Ледорубом расколотишь глыбы моей боли, чтоб эта вечность не обернулась пыткой и насмешкой в невозможности умереть. Потому что время – не лечит._

Я лег на стол, ноги с прозрачным намёком разложил на его плечах. Секса не будет, потому что я немыслимо вредный (и стесняюсь заниматься непотребством на работе), но наслаждения от близости – пусть берет, и в избытке. Равно как и насилует мои голые ступни. Упрашивать Ангела не надо было, он уже нескромно тянулся губами к моим панически поджавшимся пальцам на правой ноге. Интересно, а там прощупывается пульс? Кровеносные сосуды протекают далековато от сердца...

\- Каждый – своим. Скучать не придется, - тёмный божок озорно блеснул глубокими синими очами, показывая своё всезнайство. О чём это он? Неужели о Николь и ее авантюрах? Так-так, занятно. Но за легкомысленным начальством мы пошпионить можем как раз вместе. А вот потом – разойдемся кто куда. Отвлеку его, Никки никуда не убежит, а мне еще три Америки закрыть надо.

\- Чья это была мощь на крыше Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, если серафим не прилетал?

\- Эрик. Защищал телепатические мосты, тянувшиеся одновременно к сестре, ко мне, к тебе и в... прошлое. Сначала – пока строил их, потом – пока удерживал в рабочем состоянии. Знаю, о чём ты подумал. Да, он очень силён. Хотя я не рискну сказать, что он сильнее Дэза.

\- И зачем ему понадобилось в прошлое?

\- Не доверял Джен. Своими глазами хотел видеть часть событий.

\- Ну-ка постой! - доходило до меня, как всегда, как до жирафа. Но хоть дошло. - Куда полез Эрик?.. Он управляет временем?!

\- Нет. То есть не знаю. Спросим у него, когда вернется. Думаю, что он взломал замки кое-каких запретных чуланов и совершил единичное преступное проникновение ради правды всей жизни. Наш хвостатый лунный сверхчеловек за это однажды дорого заплатит, правда, ценника не испугается. Ведь он обрел человеческую семью – или что-то вроде безболезненного приобщения к человеку как к биологическому виду. С его ледяной рассудочностью и всей ненормально развитой мозговой деятельностью очень трудно понять, испытал ли он радость, облегчение или боль. Но в одном я точно уверен: мы по-прежнему единственные, кто ему всерьез и надолго дорог. Ты, родной и близкий. И я... - Эндж замолчал на полуслове как будто с намеком на пошлость. Я вскинулся было с парой ревнивых полувопросительных замечаний, но их обогнали и растерзали другие вопросы, более чёткие, сильные и злые.

\- Родной и близкой? Что-то верится с трудом. С тем, как шустро он свалился с радиомачты и намылился в старушку Европу. И ты сказал «когда». Почему не «если»? Вдруг у него вовсе нет намерения возвращаться в Нью-Йорк. Вдруг и ты... почему тоже не улетишь? Зачем я тебе? Наш треугольник разваливается, так зачем эта пародия на жизнь, в которой мы...

_...Живем долго и счастливо. Душа в душу. То ты мне плюнешь в душу. То я... плюну в твою._

Заслонил себе рот. Наклонился к полированной столешнице чуть трясясь. Я бледный, я мертвечина... Проверил, что от похолодевшего лица и впрямь отхлынула вся кровь. Выплюнуть финал тирады мне помешало какое-то чудо. Не дало яду стечь по зубам, по губам, по судорожно растопыренным пальцам. Кто сдержал меня? А кто мной говорил?! Это был не я! Какого чёрта меня вдруг прорвало? Я избавился от своего злого альтер эго змеи, я стал им, стал оборотнем! Так что? Ведь всё было замечательно. Всё было просто сказочно! Да, Эрик бросил меня, как уже раз в третий, если не в четвертый, бросил блядский серафим. Ну и хрен с ними, я укутаюсь большими крыльями Энджи, бога-демона, сына-демона, мне их с головой хватит, я уже настроился на мерцающую вечность среди тающих глыб...

Я так замерз, похолодел весь вдруг, что деликатное прикосновение Ангела к моему лбу кипятком обожгло. А его низкий оттянувшийся в хрип голос заставил многострадальную голову уйти в плечи.

\- Кси, ты многого натерпелся в моё отсутствие. И даже если бы похищение, устроенное Морисом, закончилось прозаичным пленом в его доме, пока он грабит RT CyberWorks и упивается безнаказанностью – само моё отсутствие очень изменило тебя. Я блуждал по бездорожью ада в поисках ответа на вопрос, кто я. А ты – искал меня... там, где меня уже не было. И ты, именно ты, брошенный на произвол судьбы, был назначен мне наказанием, а не холодная пустыня инферно. Я оставлял мальчика, жившего на радуге и ухаживавшего за единорогами, уверенного, что мир – прекрасное, тёплое и предназначенное для счастья место. А вернулся к мужчине, сильному и решительному, закаленному в горниле лжи и вероломства. Он вальсировал со смертью, распробовал шведский стол войны, копченый вкус ее пожарищ и солёный – резни и кровопролития, он был под стать мне, готовый предаваться разврату на поле брани не выпуская оружия из рук, раскинувшись моей голой наградой среди остывающих трупов. Но, видишь ли... он забыл, что такое радость и свет. Хмурый, горький и отчаянный, он разуверился во всём, кроме ненависти, холода и тьмы. В них он черпал силы для борьбы, но они же и губили его, разверстывая в его душе громадные гноящиеся раны. Я должен был положить всё своё естество на то, чтобы просто закрыть эти раны... не говоря уже о том, чтобы исцелить их. И я отступил в надежде, что он, то есть ты – заново нащупаешь путь, вырвешься из-под власти мрака. Думаешь, я смалодушничал? Или разлюбил? Я не хочу новой боли, не хочу умножать ее на старую. Отдирать тебя насильно, тащить к себе волоком, пока ты меня оплевываешь, ненавидишь и проклинаешь? Я стою в стороне, изнемогая от беспомощности.

\- Блядский недоупырь. Твою мать... - я пересилил злое рыдание (оно всё равно останется сухим и невыплаканным по проклятью кончившихся слёз) и поднял уголки губ вверх. Не улыбка, но уже что-то. - Как мне не хватало этого разговора. Весь сучий месяц со смерти генерала. Все сраные три недели на липовом больничном. Все блядские минуты, когда что-то вдыхаешь, что-то выдыхаешь, но дышать-то не особо хочешь. Я ненавижу твоё бездействие, ну почему ты молчал, почему не спас меня от тьмы, поселившейся внутри... - я повалился с приглушенным стоном, его руки обнимали меня, было тошно просто невообразимо от невозможности плакать, и я кусал его, стараясь хоть чем-то облегчить эту муку. 

\- Потому что спаситель – ты. По инициативе бессмертного воина, разбившего амфору со Зверем на три черепка, я разрушитель, не способный больше ни на что другое. А спасти что-либо дано только тебе. Себя спасти. Ксавьер.

\- Ну хоть помоги мне, - прохрипел я, вгрызаясь в его подставленную руку и чувствуя себя  долго постившимся и наконец дорвавшимся до сырого мяса диким зверем. Мне голодно, стыдно и паршиво. Если Энджи вздрагивал, дергался или как-то еще выражал боль, неудовольствие или дискомфорт, то я не заметил, не мог заметить. А его ровный, в чём-то даже учительский голос звучал не в ушах, а внутри, в ополоумевшей башке, везде.

\- С некоторых пор ты предпочитаешь видеть в людях худшее. Чаще всего ты прав. Ты смертельно обижен, потому что после всех реверансов и перестраховок **с тобой** Эрик не попрощался. Будто не просто пустился наутек, а изменил, предал... и струсил заявить в лицо, почему бежит. Он испугался – но не за сестру. Он понёс ее прочь – но уносил прочь себя, прикрывшись ею как предлогом. Пойми, твоя ревность – миф, он никогда не поставит кого-то на первое место впереди тебя, и тебя он вряд ли разлюбит, даже если ты ему раскаленным ломом грудь проткнешь. Причина, конечно же, и не в нежной привязанности ко мне, мы не враги и не соперники друг другу.

\- Так в чём причина?! - вскрикнул я, отплевавшись от крови демонского потомка, но ее гипноз был сильнее меня, и я снова припал к рваной розовато-белой ране.

\- В попытке бегства ради бегства. Умчаться так далеко, как позволят цепи, которыми мы скованы. Желание понять, какой они длины. А я уже вычислил – какой. Не будет британских каникул: Эрик вернется домой буквально через пару дней, камнем упадет, выпущенный в нас, как из рогатки, помимо собственной воли. Потому что пророчество суть притяжение. Оно неумолимо. Похлеще... - Ангел запнулся, сильно прикусывая губы. Наверное, я прогрыз ему плечо до кости. _Прости, любимый, никакая сила не смогла бы остановить меня на полпути, а затем разжать мои челюсти._ \- Похлеще гравитации. Мы связаны не просто сильно, горячо или тесно. Мы связаны буквально. Нам не избавиться друг от друга на раз-два, расправив крылышки и перелетев через парочку океанов. И отпуск на Луне не поможет тоже. Мы «соображены» на троих, это проклятье жаждущей воссоединения сущности Зверя, покруче триединства христианского бога. Никто никого не бросит надолго, пока Зверь не исполнит свой древний долг или не сгинет. Ты услышал меня? Ты понял?

Я выпустил его руку, бессмысленно глядя перед собой. Всё, что на меня нашло, сейчас в темпе выходило обратно. И выходило явно боком. Никакого оголтелого хищника с дикарскими выходками вообще и в помине, он или сыт, или... от стыда уже захлебнулся «десертом» и сдох. Алая кровь фонтаном не хлестала, отнюдь нет: стекала медленно и величественно по предплечью Ангела к запястью, путаясь в красиво загнутых пальцах, собираясь в два крохотных озерца на ладонной впадине и потом уже переливаясь вниз, неохотно капая на пол. Если бы у меня был хвост, я бы поджал его. Но хвост – у Эрика, а мне... ничего не остается, кроме как превозмочь ужас перед натворенным и зализать раны на теле моего совершенства, прокушенном в четырех местах. Вкус у крови теперь тошнотворный, не солёный, а вязко-приторный. А еще она омерзительно холодная, то есть остыть успела. Как я пил ее, ну с ума же сойти.

\- Успокойся, - Энджи отнял у меня свою руку и быстро заложил за спину. - Ты хотел лечения от тьмы, ты получил его. Будь же доволен, не распинай себя ни на каких плохо сколоченных крестах. И лучше скажи, что не отмахнулся от правды, как ты это обожаешь делать. И не выбросишь мои слова раздраженно из головы, занятый чувством вины и жалости к себе.

\- Я не жалею себя! А правдой ты меня всегда до печенок замордовать желаешь! Правдоруб хренов! Мне страшно и... Ну да, притяжение, - я встал напротив, опустив глаза. Прикрикнул на панически колотящееся сердце и на язык, болтавший нервно скороговоркой, глотая слог через слог. - Да, хорошо, Зверь или триумфально всосет Землю в большой красный пылесос, или сгинет. Но у меня от второго варианта зубы противно скрипнули, намекая, что где-то нас собираются надуть. Мы не можем сгинуть. Мы бессмертны.

\- Не притворяйся дурачком, Кси, ты ведь отлично понял меня. И понял разницу в вопросе, кто и почему должен сыграть в ящик. Три черепка не равны целой амфоре. Воссоединенный Зверь – это не мы. Некий четвертый возрожденный дух, иная форма жизни, называй как тебе удобно. Но если существовал способ разделить его, то должен быть и способ убить, окончательно и бесповоротно. И ты хочешь этого, Ксавьер. Хочешь, чтобы его смерть нас освободила.


	11. The end | Конец

Я буду странно смотреться, поддавшись очередному дьявольскому соблазну. Хотя я уже почти... Из уст Энджи любая ахинея звучит преступно веско, аппетитно и убедительно. Но это будет сугубо мой провал, если приму и обманусь _. Не подкладывайте мне в постель блядскую надежду, что мы выкарабкаемся, я не хочу с ней трахаться, не хочу и не буду. Зашибу насмерть чугунной логикой, пусть не тянется ко мне голой и очень привлекательной шлюхой._ Я не верю. Хоть и не могу доказать, что прав.

\- Нет. Боюсь, мы умрем при любом раскладе. Нельзя получить всё и сразу, и рыбку съесть, и, кхм... так даже в сказках не бывает. Если твой папа, мой папа, Кассандра и еще целая орда пророков не спелись в дружном порыве наплести небылицы, то Зверь – свежая новость, да? – уничтожит всё живое в Красном Водовороте. Будет прозаический концесвет, Эндж. Никто не подкрадется сбоку к зазевавшемуся Зверю, потому что он сплошная абстракция, название для, скажем... разверзшейся посреди штата Мэн вселенской воронки. Нельзя убить воронку, это ведь не тигр, охотящийся в кустах.

\- Ксюня, голова у меня в дуршлаг пока не превратилась, не посеял я пророчество. Но, послушай – почему мы, не воспринимая Зверя как пушистую куницу или другого забавного хищника, тем не менее саму заявку на Апокалипсис понимаем так буквально? Что если Зверь не всю планету сожрет? А возьмёт и сотрет с ее лица, например, людей? И только их, как вредителей. А мы втроем счастливо останемся. Уцелеют яблони-березки, панды, гуси, кофейные плантации и неисчерпаемые запасы коки с соответствующих кустов.

\- М-м, звучит заманчиво, заманчивее прежнего. Хочу, чтоб оказался прав ты, а не мои потрепанные нервы. Но что толку гадать? Раз Эрик прилетит обратно так скоро, то его и спросим. Его Глаз-пылесос – его проблема.

_И хватит о проблемах. Просто подари мне вечность. Ту, в которой я забуду о несчастье, в тихом мерцании звезд. Зачем мне суть вещей и мудрость позавчерашнего дня, если ты – моё завтра, моё успокоение и мой смысл. Слова прощения отзвучали. Я сделал тебе мерзость, а ты меня не отшвырнул, скотину последнюю. Любишь и алчешь меня, как прежде, кажется, столетие назад, в нашу первую ночь на кровати под психоделичным потолком. Не важно, как нас называли после всех преступлений. Важно, кем мы снова стали. Я горд быть твоей половиной. Или, хорошо – твоей одной третью._

Я опять улегся на стол, обвил ногами его божественную шею, расслабившись. Но ленивые и почти убаюканные мозги упрямо нашли и тут за что зацепиться. Разнюхали новую брешь в, казалось бы, безупречном монолите логики:

\- Говоришь, пророчество неумолимо, как гравитация. Но почему тогда мы с рождения не притянулись друг к другу? Три хорошеньких младенца, кружащихся рядышком в небе? - я представил. Зафыркал, не то отсмеиваясь, не то отплевываясь и отбрыкиваясь от буйного видения.

\- Максимилиан, - Энджи едва ли улыбнулся краешком губ. - Твой отец стоял на страже черепков и осколков. И только с его смертью барьеры пали, нас вовлекло в вихрь сумасшедших событий, приведших к тройному столкновению. Я разлучился с тобой насильно с помощью суицида. Но приволокся даже с того света. А Эрик и вовсе проводил с тобой все дни и ночи, не мог расстаться, разжать твои руки не мог, и так – сутки напролет, давясь неразбавленным ядом твоих змеиных глаз. Капитально свихнулся от них, хоть на публику и прикидывается нормальным. Вспомни.

Я помнил. Но почему, _почему_ у Ангела всегда наготове ответ на любой вопрос? Обидная (для меня, не разучившего все приёмы и трюки) всесильность? Если так, то быть богом – относительно скучная профессия и вовсе не предел мечтаний, как я... в общем, неразумно представлял. Должен ли он офигенно помучиться, решая, чем займется на досуге? И где я его буду искать, когда приспичит?

\- Энджи...

\- Опять придумываешь, на что бы надуться. Иногда ты хуже девчонки.

\- Ты не был с девчонками. Ну или очень мало, чтобы понять, какие они истерички и дуры набитые. Я тоже дурак, признаю, и страшно беспокойный. Ангел мой, ты...

Он стащил меня за задницу со стола, смачно плюхнул на свои колени. Обнял, привлек к груди. Ноги, естественно, пришлось убрать, чтоб не подкреплять сладкие признания двойными переломами бедра или голени.

\- Я. Найдешь меня в анатомичке у Джонни, - шепнул отпрыск демона самым что ни на есть нежным и совратительным голосом. - Поработаю в больнице, тайно.

\- Бакстер любит тебя, да... - я безуспешно увертывался от булавочных тычков ревности.

\- Плюс он отличный собеседник, что в трезвом, что в пьяном виде, за словом в карман не лезет. Нам будет весело.

\- Формалиновая вечеринка, разодетые и разукрашенные синими маркерами трупы, бутылки из-под пойла Джонни под некоторыми столами... это всё? Тебе хватит? Ты же бог, и бог очень деятельный.

\- Ладно, в морге я задержусь не на столетия. Как и в Америке. Рано или поздно надоест. Не одному же Эрику доблестно покорять мир. Потесню его в добрых делах, деревянным идолом упаду с небес где-то в Африке.

\- О, ты охренеешь от того, как бедно живут там люди, Андж.

\- Не всё, что пишут в твоем Интернете о нищете африканцев, истина, дорогой. Но кто нуждается – тем помогу, без сомнения. А потом, когда наиграюсь в мецената – отправлюсь дальше, повидаю Хэлла. Его договор с моим отцом выполнен, так что из заключения в подземелье мастер-часовщик освобожден.

\- Полагаю, он тут же уволился из Ulysse Nardin, но Швейцарию не покинул. Незачем, да и привык: новая родина за тысячу лет наверняка должна была прирасти к нему намертво. Уютно, безопасно, сыр и молочный шоколад реками текут...

\- И чем твои швейцарские мифы отличаются от африканских, Кси?

\- Ну не придирайся, дай пофантазировать! Мастер оборудует в каком-нибудь укромном сарайчике собственную исследовательскую лабораторию. Прокопает ее незаметно к ядру Земли. Поломает три дюжины хилых японских роботов, пока не сконструирует своего, супермощного, которого в перерывах между бурением обучит варить лучший в мире кофе, курить вишневые сигареты и бить вдребезги стеклянные стулья.

\- Не без этого! - Эндж поддался наконец, расхохотавшись. И невольно выпростал укушенную руку, больше не пряча за спиной. - Папа напророчил ему счастье и утешение в науке. Есть вероятность, что он найдет способ вернуть себе сущность оборотня.

\- Ну... я мог бы помочь? Моя кровь или что там нужно, чтобы понять суть превращения?

\- Всё будет, дорогой, но не всё сразу. Тайные встречи за барами, квартирные конференции и подпольные интервью. Если вдруг ты со своими изобретениями не захочешь быть на виду.

_Конечно, лучше скрыться. Ведь мне предстоит еще не спускать глаз с маанца. Пока мы будем гоготать и прохлаждаться, вполсилы мастеря вычислительные механизмы следующего поколения, Эрик может послать нафиг перспективную военную карьеру и отправится в какой-нибудь Гарвард изучать право или естественные науки. Конечно, есть вариант, что не пошлет. Но роль кровавого диктатор его – уже – очень смутила. Надолго ли его удержит Женевьева? И Эндж с опасными планами на второго фельдмаршала – передумает ли? Не спорю, это прикольно – уметь заглянуть в прошлое. Но я бы лучше вывалился в будущее. Чтоб перестать так волноваться. Чтоб..._

\- Кси, ты центр нашего триумвирата, - Ангел снова провел руками по моим волосам в жесте успокоения. - Ты раньше всех нащупал дно, оттолкнулся от него и поплыл дальше в прежнем русле. Где бы нас с Эриком ни носило – сутки через двое мы вернемся домой, грязные, усталые, иногда злые и голодные, но всемерно соскучившиеся. Задвинем любые дела, чтобы мочь раздеть тебя и хотя бы прикоснуться. И чтобы ты не побрезговал этими прикосновениями. Только с тобой мы умеем отдыхать во всей полноте так требующегося нам любовного жара и безумия. Мы – твои, бессменные и бессрочные паранормальные скотины.

\- Так и знал, что ты злопамятно не выбросишь эту мою фразу из головы.

\- Да меня прёт от нее. От всего тебя прёт, - он поднялся и придержал меня, надумавшего распрямиться. - Спокойно, лежи на ручках. Устроим Николь засаду в кабинете.

\- Не рано ли? Я пока не разузнал, чей номер она записывала, кому затем по нему звонила и куда в итоге пойдет.

\- Зато я давно всё выведал, - он вышел из серверной, а меня только крепче сграбастал, чтоб не вырвался. Я не вырывался. Жадность Энджи в вопросах моего тела – то, что, в свою очередь, прёт меня.

\- Ее ожидает аудиенция у Асмодея?

\- В заложники возьмем ее модный чёрный портфель, он так и валяется в сортире.

\- Энджи, ответь! Ты, бллин, как Эрик – глухонемой и упрямый, если речь зашла о расправе над кем-то!

\- Речь о другом мире!

\- Чего? Как... - я притих и присмирел, испугавшись невесть чего. То есть я чётко, сразу и безо всякого труда объял весь смысл ответа. И отпихнул его от себя.

\- Есть множество реальностей, где живу я, но нет никакого Зверя, угрозы концов света и прочей неприятной лабуды. Николь надеется найти удобный мир, где я кукую один-одинешенек в ожидании женских поцелуев и объятий, открыть переход в него с помощью лорда Асмодея и переселиться туда – возможно, что в другом теле. Поверь, ее не пугает перспектива чужой личины, она на всё пойдет, чтобы обрести со мной своё счастье. Только это невозможно. Знаешь почему?

Еще бы не знать. Я шустро раскусил это без подсказок, даже будучи жирафом. И я не хотел слышать об этом вслух. Но Энджи – бессердечная скотина, которая рубит правду-матку наповал и до конца:

\- Везде есть ты, Ксавьер. Где ты, там и я. И мы всегда вместе. Ей не раздобыть универсальный ключ к судьбе, не найти лёгкий и короткий путь. У людей существует утешительный миф о любовных половинках, но это всего лишь миф. Свобода их выбора – и дар, и проклятье: они могут быть счастливы с любым, с кем пожелают, им нужно лишь поработать над собой и над отношениями. Другое дело – мы. Во всех существующих мирах мы не люди, диковинные существа измененной природы. Наши жизни переплетены особенным узлом, который нельзя разорвать. Понятия не имею, как складывалось у нас в других местах, но здесь ты не только мне предназначен скучными пророчествами, ты еще и моя физически отрубленная половина. Так что на день святого Валентина бойся неаппетитных, зато знаковых сморщенных подарочков из морга.

\- Умеешь ты самое трагичное и важное подать в дурашливом ключе, - я грызанул Ангела за невредимое предплечье (без крови, без злого умысла, просто чтоб вырваться!), но он всё равно не уронил меня посреди коридора. - Так что случится с Николь? Какой-то шарлатан заманит ее в ловушку? Толкнет в волшебный дешевый китайский шкаф?

\- Нет, никаких шарлатанов. Мой отец – некоронованный принц и демон. Он властен отправить ее сквозь все измерения хоть во внемировую Тьму. Но ее ждет эпический провал.

\- Не сможет заплатить?

\- Ну почему же – душу или любой другой предмет торга отдаст в обмен на бесценную услугу с удовольствием. Но папа не обманет ее: расскажет о нашем любовном узле как есть. Убитая горем, она приползет домой, напьется джина с младшим братишкой, может, даже переспит с ним...

\- И возненавидит меня. Наверняка вспомнит подвиги Мориса и захочет не меньше его убрать меня с дороги, запрятать куда подальше... если не сумеет убить.

\- Именно по этой причине ее ждет засада еще до наступления фиаско. Банальная засада, такая, чтоб никаких подозрений на нас: Никки застрянет в лифте и опоздает на встречу с тем рукожопым сатанистом, который обеспечит ей допотопную, «телеграфную», но всё же – связь с адом и с самим папкой Асмодеем.

\- Тогда она возненавидит... - я почесал себе нос о его грудь. - Ну кого-то же она должна возненавидеть из-за неудачи?

\- Только себя. И электриков RT Cyberworks. Поможешь мне напакостить, дорогой? - Энджи нацепил неприличную обворожительно-просительную улыбку и вооружился тихим бархатным голосом. Не джокер, а неисправимый читер. - Надо хорошенько позаботиться об аварийном дизельном оборудовании в подвале. Чтоб ничто не помешало ей посидеть в кабинке лифта три-четыре часа и побеседовать с незаменимым портфельчиком. Подкинем ей туда фонарик, бейгл с ветчиной и сыром, любимый лак для ногтей и свежайший выпуск гейского порно.

\- Э-э-э... она пялится на этих перекаченных ублюдков в дорогих дизайнерских трусах?

\- Вот не убедишь меня, что не знал. Столько месяцев работали под одной крышей, общались, дружили...

\- Да не знал! - я завертелся волчком, почти грохнувшись из его рук на пол. - Они же стрёмные! Хуже мексиканцев-педиков! Ладно, послушай, а что помешает Николь выбраться еще раз на встречу с сатанистами? Перенести, назначить повторно?

\- Видишь ли, Кси, мой отец не дает вторых шансов. Он будет вызван для Никки единожды и больше не явится, хоть кровь невинных младенцев ему предлагай, литрами. И Николь об этом знает. Так что проклятья в адрес электриков будут громкими, долгими, сочными и замысловатыми.

\- Да уж... - я представил Ник в темной коробке лифта дико взбешенной фурией, растрепанной оскалившейся ведьмой, такой... хуже неудовлетворенной дьяволицы. Зрелище в чём-то пострашнее злой, но всё же чопорной и аристократичной Женевьевы. - И никто не прибежит вызволять?

\- А об этом позабочусь я. Отвлеку электриков и техников, разбираясь с каждой лифтовой коробкой по отдельности, они придут к ней в последнюю очередь. Никакого применения сверхспособностей! Обольстительный вид решает.

\- Я тебя убью за флирт с какими-то неотесанными мужиками в промасленных спецовках.

\- Они, кстати, довольно мускулистые. Вдруг и кокетливые дизайнерские трусы под рабочими комбинезонами носят...

\- Энджи!

_Я убью тебя за дурацкие, больно бьющие в цель шутки. Это как «люблю», только «убью». Воображаешь, я не слышал прощальный разговор с Эриком. Он тоже считает, что я дубовый табурет без сверхъестественной силы, ну там, щепотка телепатии от вампиров, и всё. Для своего же спокойствия – витайте в приятных иллюзиях и дальше. Любовь – это контролированная авария и бардак в нейронных цепях. Но я с любым бардаком в своей жизни научился справляться. Справлюсь и со старым – ради нового и перспективного._

А бессовестный Энджи уже непринужденно сменил тему:

\- У Эрика есть дело в Милуоки, где фельдмаршал строил космический корабль. Пари с президентом аннулировано, проект должен быть закрыт.

\- Шаттл – фальшивка?

Ангел кивнул. Зашел в женский туалет и тут же вышел. Саквояж Николь я свистнул на ходу, просто свесив руку. Дело за малым – еда, портативный источник света и порно.

\- Сшили магниево-литиевый корпус, привинтили тяжелыми шурупами мебель. А начинку для мозгов приготовить некому. И не заикайся о мастере-инженере, он не поможет. Из-за Сандре Льюны. Всё в утиль, в металлолом. Уничтожить.

Само собой. Какие полёты в космос, если мы не можем обойтись милосердием без кровопролития на единственном вверенном бело-голубом шарике. Справиться с умалишенными, вылечить их. Или, отчаявшись, навеки запереть в изоляции, чтоб не оскверняли просторы вселенной. Или Зверь их на месте сожрет, пикнуть не успеют?.. Без разницы. Рано или поздно они друг друга перебьют. А мы останемся.

_Мы закончим игры в шпионов. Доверимся вслепую и вглухую, просто заколебавшись никому не доверять. В один обязательно пасмурный и дождливый день, когда я признаю себя такой же скотиной, какой есть ты, Ангел: самоуверенной, бесстрашной, всемогущей (с оговорками на власть коварного папы) и бесконечно доброй._

А пока напомню себе, какой я сейчас – нервный, ожесточенный и мстительный мрак. Смирюсь с первопричиной, зачем я стал им. Зачем впустил в себя меланхолию смерти, разжег ее алтарь, принес для нее жертву, обратился в орудие ее воли.

Чтобы освободиться. От контролированной аварии и ужаса ее последствий. Крест любви, высеченный из плоти и греха, неподъемен, а я тащил его на спине много миль проклятого пути. И винил себя во всём, чувство вины восхитительно придает сил. Но я не виноват. Есть пытки и есть пытки. Обыкновенные: колесо, дыба, костер. И неимоверные: полюбить чудовище и не сберечь его. Никто не поможет, ничем, лишь я сам. Пора.

_Фельдмаршал, я бросаю тебя на следующем повороте. Это худшее, что происходило со мной, и ничего хуже уже не произойдет, ничего подлее и несправедливее, но я должен. Жаль, что любовь гнездится не в сердце – дела с ее вырыванием обстояли бы получше._

_В последний раз прижмусь к отравленным шипам и порванным цепям, к целым суровым пригоршням тебя. Взлелею в памяти, подписываясь тихим раздирающим воплем, а затем сотру, вырежу и испепелю каждую букву имени, по одной._ _Francis_ _._ _Blanch_ _._ _Conrad_ _._

_В конце останется одна. Та, которая не твоя._ _Dial_ _D_ _for_ _Daemon **[1]**_ _._

\- Через сорок девять часов Эрик притянется к нашему общему центру масс. Не понравится ему в Англии сугубо под диктовку Зверя, но и дома будет паскудно. Очень несладко. Даже секс...

\- Но выход есть.

\- Конечно есть. Уехать из ядовитого Яблока. Ты знаешь куда, Ангел.

\- В Монтефиор[2]. Пора нам прогуляться по кладбищу.

 

* * *

[1] Набери “D“, чтоб позвонить Демону (англ.), также – отсылка к альбому dark-electro группы X-Fusion – “Dial D for demons” (2003) и к одноименному музыкальному треку.

[2] Old Montefiore Cemetery – кладбище в Спрингфилдских садах, Квинс, штат Нью-Йорк, заложено в 1908 году.


End file.
